


His name

by Stasoft



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), CATS! THE LIONS ARE IN THIS TOO!, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Give it a try!, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), dead Lance (wink wink), how do I tag??, i seriously don't know how to tag, keith is shiro's adopted brother, may or may not like Allura, my weird AU I don't even know the name of, pidge is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasoft/pseuds/Stasoft
Summary: I guess I should have run, because, honestly, not running and thinking I was delusional was the biggest mistake ever. I don’t know what it was that took me. But it twisted people’s realities. My best friend apparently told the police that I had committed suicide on the river down East Wing. My body was never found.To be quite frank, I’m dead. I’ve known that for 5 years now. I have, however, a chance of coming back. It’s weird, isn’t it? For someone to die then come back?All I needed was for someone who doesn’t know me. Someone who I would want to get associated with. I know, it sounds stupid. But when I saw raven hair and deep purple eyes in the smallest town on earth, I knew it was now or never. 	Thing is, how do I connect with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's great Y'all I swear! My first fanfic and I am going to be updating as much as possible!! I already have some of it on paper, but it's coming together and you'll never know what hit ya!

Lance´s POV

It was almost a dream. Almost.

Puffy clouds; pink, red and orange coloring the sky. It was beautiful, to say the least. But it was also the last day I would ever be able to see a sunset. As I walked home in the dark, an eerie feeling was behind me. As if someone was lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce on me. I felt like prey. 

I guess I should have run, because, honestly, not running and thinking I was delusional was the biggest mistake ever. I don’t know what it was that took me. But it twisted people’s realities. My best friend apparently told the police that I had committed suicide on the river down East Wing. My body was never found.

To be quite frank, I’m dead. I’ve known that for 5 years now. I have, however, a chance of coming back. It’s weird, isn’t it? For someone to die then come back?

All I needed was for someone who doesn’t know me. Someone who I would want to get associated with. I know, it sounds stupid. But when I saw raven hair and deep purple eyes in the smallest town on earth, I knew it was now or never. Thing is, how do I connect with him?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith´s POV

At first, I saw petals. There were blue and red and purple. Then I saw the most beautiful sunset. Which was weird because I don’t consider sunsets beautiful; it’s a natural part of the universal system and if it didn’t look like that, I would be greatly worried. However, the petals, the colors, and clouds, they all drew me. Somewhere. So I walked. I continued down the path I was headed that I didn’t know of.

Soon, I was heading towards a street that was long forgotten. I remember the story like it was yesterday. The boy who went missing. I remember it only because I’m working on his case. Sure, it was filed as suicidal, but his body was never found. I went to this house often to find any clues, anything that could lead to his disappearance, but there was nothing.

So, as I began to go where the wind was taking me (literally) I noticed something. The flowers, the colors, the wind, they all seemed to stop up ahead. As if there was a barrier blocking them, a wall unseen. This was seemingly strange and frightening. Nonetheless, I continued walking. I looked down at the dirty footpath and noticed something I hadn’t before. Footsteps.

I followed them, for they were the same direction the wind was taking me. I looked up and there I was, right in front of the invisible wall. It wasn’t clear, but you could definitely see it with all the petals that were being pinned on it then were either pushed up or downwards. I moved a little closer. The wind pushed harder.

Then I heard the voice.  
Well, his voice.

I don’t know how I knew it was his, I just did. 

He told me something.

Well, at least tried to.

That was the 3rd of July. I tried going closer to the wall, and when I put my hand there, it immediately disappeared. Nothing was left. Not the petals, nor the strong wind, nor the sunlight. It was all cold and dark and gloomy. I returned home after that. I felt as if he was asking something. After all, all I heard was,  
“... connect… help…. Run… did not…. Suicide.”  
I don’t know what he was trying to say, but it happened and I am ready and set to go again. It has been a month since then.

Why wait a month, you ask?

I searched it up. The Power of Petals or so it was called. Every child that dies before the age of 14 has this power. A way to connect with the living to bring them back from the dead. But they can only connect with a specific set of people. No one really knows what the special people have for them to be called special, but it happens. On the day that someone had died, they will come out of wherever they are and will look for a certain someone to set them free. To bring them back to life. Of course, when I told my friends of this, they believed to be lies and continued on saying that I was just drunk.

So I had to do it alone. 

After some more research, it appears that the child can only be saved before they turn eighteen. The boy disappeared when he was 12. His eighteenth birthday is next year. And also that I can only communicate to the child only on the days that the child had died ie if the child died on the 22nd of May, then you can only communicate with the child on the 22nd of every month. The boy disappeared on the 3rd of July, a month ago. It’s the 3rd of August now.

At least, it will be in a few more goddamn minutes. I have my notebook full of notes and I’m at the beginning of East Wing bridge. The water is slowly rushing forwards, tumbling upon each other, wanting to know what’s going to happen. I sit down at the end of the bridge and wait. 

I tied my raven hair back and I was wearing all black to blend in more with the darkness (totally not because I like wearing black)

It’s 12:01 AM.

Nothing’s happened. Was I wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Lance´s POV

 

He came. 

Last time I wasn’t able to tell him properly, there wasn’t any time and the. Thing that kidnapped and killed me was not intending on letting me talk with him any further. So I retreated and waited patiently for the next time that I was able to roam around the world for a day.

I’m not the only one here. There’s loads of us, and each of us either wear a dress for girls or a shirt and tight pants for boys. The clothes were all white. Most of these people were taken, to see if anyone would ever connect the dots that they probably didn’t die of natural causes so quickly. Very few are lucky enough to meet nevertheless interact with the person that’s going to bring them back to life. However, I am glad that I just might be one of those people.

When I saw him, I instantly knew his name. I don’t know mine. No one does. No one knows their own name. So knowing a name for me was the only thing I could think of. His raven hair, his deep purple eyes, and his name rolling off my tongue for the first time. 

Keith Kogane.

Oh, help me god. 

I don’t know why, but that name is really sticking to me. I said the name a lot. Some wondered why. Others already knew. But I was happy just knowing his name. Did he know mine? He did look awfully familiar..

Whatever the reason he looked familiar, now’s not the time to think about it. I’m already late to the destination he picked. I need to go there before he leaves. So as soon as it turned 12 AM, I rushed out.

The trees were going through me, they were all blurry as my eyes filled with tears. I don’t know why I was crying, I just felt like it. I stopped when I heard, not only one, but three voices. The scariest part was when I saw all three of them, the familiarity stuck so hard, it made me cry again. The tears wouldn’t stop.

But… I have no idea who they are.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith´s POV

Okay, it was just supposed to be me, y’know?   
I asked them for help and they just shrugged it off. So what the actual fuck are they doing here?!

 

“We wanted to help!” Pidge said.  
“I don’t need your help now Pidge!” I shouted.  
“Oh come on.” She said to me, a glint of excitement in her eyes.  
I was refusing losing.  
Until, of course, Hunk put his hand on my shoulder.  
“We all want him back. I was certain, I was sure that I saw him jump. But something doesn’t add up. Something’s missing.” Hunk said.  
“What do you mean?” I asked. This was new.  
“He.. he told me that if he ever commited suicide, then he would leave a letter for his family and friends. He said he’d say goodbye. But he didn't. And my best friend isn’t one who backs down on his word. Besides, if it’s all fake, then we’ll know for sure now, won’t we?” He says.  
I look down.  
“Fine!”   
“YAY!! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR SOME GAY SHIT!!” Pidge shouts.  
“PIDGE!” Hunk and I called out at the same time.  
She pushed her glasses forward.  
“What?” She asked innocently.  
“Does she have to come?” I asked Hunk.  
“She’s the smartest. She has to.” He answers.  
“Fine fine. Just keep quiet, alright?”   
“Alright.” They both said simultaneously. I don’t think they noticed.  
Suddenly, blue petals started falling. Yes, blue. It was dead in the middle of the night, but they were glowing. I thought I was the only one seeing it, but Hunk and Pidge were also looking around astonished. One fell on Pidge’s nose and disappeared into dust.  
“Incredible..” She muttered.  
As much as it was beautiful, I needed to find the source. I needed to find him.

The flowers. They were falling from the sky, yes, but they were falling in a trail. The trail seemed to go in the forest, so I called the others and began walking in further into the forest.

\---------------

We’ve been walking for 10 minutes straight. Just following the flowers. Suddenly, the direction changed again and we were on the path of his home again. The forgotten house. I saw the footsteps that I wasn’t able to see all the other days I came here. Then I saw the invisible wall.

“You were right. There is an invisible wall.” Pidge said.  
“Yeah. I wasn’t making it up.” I said.  
“Then if I remember correctly, the moment you touched it, it disappeared?” She asked.  
I nodded.  
“Then we better not touch it then.” She said, determination set in her voice.  
It was obvious she wanted to see her friend again. So did Hunk.  
But for me? I wanted to know what made him so special to Hunk and Pidge and Shiro. What made him so special, that the entire town remembered his death day and celebrated his birthday. And why the entire town seemed to be holding a secret it didn’t know itself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha just a bit of a filler on both guys perspective again ^^ I swear they're going to get longer, I just need to start it short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this oml I didn't expect to find 3 people already reading this in less than 24 hours! ok ok, let's got on with the chapter.

Lance´s POV

He followed my trail.

I know I saw them and all, but I just want to meet him somewhere other humans can’t see. Or at least wouldn’t dare come closer to. When they reached there, I saw them clearly. Suddenly, red, green and yellow petals started falling down as well. They’re probably my special friends. Looking at them gives me a flood of nostalgia of some memories I don’t remember. 

I just looked as one of the boys (probably a girl though, I don’t know) took a laptop out of their bag. They sat down and started researching on something. I went to sit next to them and saw my picture. I tried looking for my name, and just as I looked to the bottom of my photo, they scrolled down. I touched them, and they suddenly shivered. They looked around and looked back at their computer almost immediately. Then, as they was typing, they stopped. They looked slowly back at me. They squinted.

“Guys?” They asked.  
“Yeah Pidge?” Keith answered.  
“Am I seeing this or is it my glasses?” She asked again.  
“It’s probably her glasses,” Keith said to the other boy.  
The other boy laughed.

So the (girl, now I know) is called Pidge... Is that even a name? How about… Katie? Nah, probably not her name.  
What about the other one? What’s his name?

“No, no guys I’m serious. Look at the petals.” She said.  
They all started looking at the petals and realized something. Only one color was falling down towards them.

“My favorite color’s yellow.” The other boy said.  
“Mine’s green,” Pidge said.  
“Red,” Keith said.  
“And look. His favorite color is blue. And where are the blue petals falling mostly?” Pidge asked.

I had walked away from her and was standing in the middle of all of them.

They all looked at me. Finally. They found me.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith´s POV

We found him, or at least we think we did. The petals seemed to be falling mostly on the spot in the middle of us.  
They moved. Slowly and ever so surely, they moved. They went to Pidge and mixed with her green petals and made yellow petals. They went to Hunk and mixed with his yellow petals and made green petals. The blue petals came to me and then they mixed in with mine, creating a beautiful purple. Then, I saw brown hair. I assumed it was him and went to grab him.

I missed.

Well, I hadn’t really researched on how to get him back, but it’s not like I skipped it or anything. It’s just that, no one really knows how to, because there are so many ways of getting someone back. You could just grab them, or pat their head, or laugh with them, or see their eyes or introduce yourself and shake their hand. It all depends with what the person wants the most.

I don't know him. I haven’t lived here long enough. I haven’t cared long enough.

But, something’s making me want to care. Something’s pushing me forwards, telling me not to give up. If it’s him, then I’m sure as hell ain’t giving up then.

The blue petals disappeared for a moment, before coming back again. I smiled.

He’s here, with us.

“You have the gayest look on right now Keith,” Pidge says.  
“PIDGE!” Hunk and I shout at the same time.  
“What?” She asks innocently, batting her eyes and pushing her unneeded glasses forward.  
Speaking of glasses…  
“Hey Pidge, how’s Matt doing?” I asked, looking around for something. I don’t know what, it’s something though.  
“Oh, he’s doing fine. He’s researching on space with Shiro and Allura. Apparently, there are aliens on this planet and we don’t even know it. They’re trying to prove it by going through outer space.” She says in one breath.  
“Ooh! Does Allura still have ALL those cats? I swear she’s a cat lady omg.” Hunk says.  
“Hunk. Yes, she does and no, she isn’t. Remember how he was going to adopt one, and then we’d follow suit? But he didn’t get the chance too, and we were all too sad to take care of them. So Allura’s dad helped out by taking care of them.” Pidge said, eyes not taken away from the computer. What is she doing that could be so important? Wait, wasn’t I looking for something? Nah, nevermind that.  
“Oh. I remember how we named the cats according to our favorite color. Like his was Blue, mine was Yellow, yours was Green, Shiro’s was Black, and we just named the other Red.” Hunk said.  
“Oh. Seems I was already part of the family before I even met you guys.” I said. Walking over to where Pidge was concentrated on her laptop. I heard sweet laughter from Hunk, which made me and Pidge chuckle. He has such a contagious laugh.  
“I wish you could hear his.” Hunk said.  
“Huh?” I asked.  
“You said I have a contagious laugh. If you heard his, you would be laughing along with him, not just chuckling as you guys do.” Hunk said, a fond expression on him.

As I crossed over to where Pidge was seated, the blue petals seemed to follow. I actually like the purple flowers that were in between him and me.

I sat down to see what it was that Pidge was doing on her laptop.  
“Hey Pidge, what are you do- WHA? YOU’RE JUST PLAYING TETRIS?!” I asked.  
“Well, yeah, what did you expect?” She looked at me confused.  
“Well, I thought with all that concentration you had, you’d be researching a way to get him back! But you’re busy playing tetris.” I said.  
“Give me a break, I haven’t been in his presence in a long time. I want to do something normal knowing he’s here.” She said.  
I raised my eyebrow.  
“Fine, the internet’s a little too slow since you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of nowhere.” She said.  
“Where are you even getting network Pidge?” Hunk asked.  
“I- I don’t know. Let me check.. It says I’m_alive_suckerrrrs. Do you think it’s him?” Pidge asked.  
“I don’t know..” I said, doubtful.

Suddenly, Pidge’s keyboard started typing by itself. No, it wasn’t. It was him who was typing on her laptop.

He said,

You need to sleep guys, we have a whole day to spend together tomorrow. Well actually today, huh?

We just watched as he typed away.

Pidge nodded.

“I am feeling kinda sleepy..” She said as she yawned.  
“I came prepared!” Hunk yelled out.  
Soon two tents were set and we were ready for bed. The petals didn’t seem to stop, but they weren’t bothering anyone or anything. As soon as they touched something, anything, they would turn to dust.   
I got into my tent and blue petals followed me.   
“Night Hunk, night Pidge.” I said, yawning as well.  
“Night Keith.” Pidge said.  
“Goodnight Keith.” Hunk said.

As I got into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, I swear I heard a,  
Goodnight Keith Kogane.  
It was the best sleep I’ve ever had.  
Guess what I dreamt off? I have no idea. But it sure was damn good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lance´s POV_ **

 

Okay, I have a whole day planned out! Since I can decide on who gets to see the petals, no one else will be able to see them, so it will be fun! I want to meet all these people they were talking about! Shiro.. Alr- Allura, Matt… They sound amazing! I wonder what they’re like.

 

But obviously I couldn’t do that with everyone tired and all, so I let them rest. I went in with Keith into his tent and slept next to him. He has a knife on his pouch so I had to be careful with position I sleep in (since I sleep in a weird position). It’s going to be fun.

\----------------------

Okay, so I woke everyone up. How, you ask? I used my element, water to wake them up. Just a little splash.. Okay, it wasn’t a little, but it was hella funny. They woke up grumbling about how cold the water was and how cruel whoever did that was. At first they looked around for the culprit, wanting to kill them.

Then they realised that it was me, and their faces were a mixture of expressions. Confusion, happiness, anger, it was all there. I laughed.

They all stopped. They stopped to listen, and slowly, they laughed as well. Every single one of them. Hunk, Pidge even Keith, they laughed. Them laughing made me laugh and apparently me laughing made them laugh. So for the first few minutes of the first morning we have together, we laughed together.

 

Perfect. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

They packed up and I helped as well. I removed the tents from since I can materialize just parts of my body, so my hands were helping. I got a lot of,

“Thanks.” From them

It was genuine. I felt appreciated.

 

When they had packed and were walking towards a car far out of the forest, Keith looked behind him.

“You coming?” He asked.

I smiled. How did he know I was waiting for that.

Wait, the petals

_ Duh. _

I went to hold his hand and materialized my hand.He yelped from surprise, before registering what had happened.He then squeezed my hand and held on to mine. His hand was rough and but it felt so warm I couldn't let go. And it’s totally not because his hands are smaller than mine making him even cuter.

 

It was about time.

\-----------------------

 

Okay, so, I totally screwed up. 

 

No, no, no, hear me out. It wasn’t  _ my  _ fault. It was  _ partly _ my fault...

Okay,  _ mostly _ my fault.

 

But still, I had to go, okay?

 

I thought it would be fun if I went to the bathroom (I don’t really need to but it’s funny cause people can see my pee but not where it’s coming from) and peed.

 

The public bathrooms.

 

Here’s how it went.

 

“Okay, let’s stop here. I’m going to the bathroom, anyone wants to come?” Keith asked.

“No thanks, those bathrooms stink.” Hunk said.

“Fine then. Wherever  _ he’s  _ taking us, I hope there’s a bathroom for you there.” Keith said, shrugging.

He parked the car that they had brought on a gas station and got out. When he saw that I followed, he smiled.

He got into the bathroom and removed his pouch.

Here’s where the fun begins.

Two other men came into the bathroom and the idea got into my head.

I pulled down my pants and started to pee.

The men just looked as pee was coming out of...  _ Somewhere. _ They both looked at Keith. Keith shrugged, he didn’t know what was happening. The men looked at the pee and just straight up screamed as they ran out. Keith was so confused and looked over to where I was last, just seeing pee and petals. He finished up and ran outside, trying to tell the men that it was a prank. I on the other hand just laughed my ass off. It was funny as hell. Keith came back.

 

“I know you’re laughing, and it’s  _ not  _ funny.” He said, looking directly at me as he got into the driver’s seat. I entered the passenger’s seat and closed the door. He looked at me, and to show that I was looking back, I materialized my eyes. 

 

His eyes went wide. I then materialized my entire face and he suddenly had tears falling.

“Keith, you o- Oh.  _ Oh _ . It’s.. him. It’s you.” Pidge said. She reached out and put a hand on my face. She started crying as she felt my face.

“I missed you, you gay idiot.” She said through tears.

“Hey, buddy.” Hunk said as he ruffled up my hair, tears in his eyes as well.

“We missed ya, y’know?” he says, trying to stop his tears and sniffling.

I nodded my head. I know that they missed me. They’re showing me right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Keith’s POV_ **

I decided to ignore Lance telling me to go this way and that. I started going home, to Shiro, my brother. Well, I’m his adopted brother but I feel so much like his actual brother. I needed to talk to him about how to get Lance back. This was a crazy day and it’s still 10 am. I parked the car in our driveway. I stayed in whilst Pidge and Hunk got out and walked into my house. 

 

Lance opened his door, but he didn’t get out. He materialized his face again and this time he smiled. I smiled back, before opening my door. I want to save him. I really do. But, what happens if I can’t? What happens if... I fail? 

 

I shook the thoughts away.

 

I have to be able to do this. 

 

I closed the door and walked with purpose. However, when I got into the house, I saw Pidge hugging Matt and Hunk being comforted by Shiro and Allura. They all turned to me.

 

“Meet  _ him,  _ everyone,” I say, introducing Lance.

 

Blue petals fell, and then suddenly, red on me, green on Pidge and Matt, black on Shiro, yellow on Hunk and pink on Allura.

 

Coran came in and orange started falling on him too.

 

Everyone was too busy looking at the place where the blue petals were falling to notice theirs. Shiro noticed first.

 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ Guys, look.” Shiro said.

“Is this him?” Allura asked.

“Ye- wait, you can see him?” I asked.

“Uuuhh- um, no. I just- I ass- I assumed that it’s him.” Allura said, losing contact with my eyes before gaining contact and keeping the stare.

“Allura,” I warned.

She visibly gulped.

“Keith. Not the time.” Shiro said, trying to calm me down.

“What do you mean ‘not the time?!’ She can see  _ him _ and I want to know why!” I shouted, my voice cracking.

“She didn’t say that she did, now did she?” Shiro asked.

I looked at Shiro and Allura then the rest. Matt, Shiro, and Allura seem to be holding a secret. Something totally different from what this town’s keeping. But something totally connected. I just know  _ it _ .

\--------------------------

 

After that, we had tea. Goddamn tea. We were apparently catching up with Lance, updating him on what’s been happening these past 5 years. Blue (the cat) came up to him and jumped on his lap, which he miraculously materialized before Blue went through him. Only one hand was materialized though.

 

I was standing, listening to the conversation. I don’t have ‘tea’ so I just came to hear the memories since Shiro practically forced me. Well, he didn’t, but he asked and I couldn’t say no. I went outside onto the balcony. I sat down there and checked the time. 

 

**12:23 PM**

 

Okay, so half the day is gone already. What else do we do? Red came up to me and sat on my lap. Weird, the cat likes me enough, but not to this extent. Her orange almost red fur looks calming and I start to pet her. She starts to purr. I feel like crying, but I’m not going to. I don’t have the time. There are so many things to do, too many precious things to be brought back and too little time.

 

**12:30 PM**

 

I need to start thinking about how I can let Lance free. Red suddenly yelped out.

“What is it Red?” I asked.

Why am I talking to a cat? They can’t talk back.

But, nevertheless, I wanted to know why she suddenly got so, fussy (or excited?) from out of nowhere. She climbed down my lap and went into the garden. She came back, looking at me with expectant eyes as if telling me to follow her. I stood up and slowly followed.

 

She walked deep into the garden the suddenly stopped. She started digging. She was meowing loudly and digging into the dirt. I kneeled down and started digging as well. I felt something underneath after a while of digging. It was a black box.

 

Quite the big black box too. What’s it doing here? And how did Red know it was here?

 

I took the box and went back to the balcony to slowly open. Red followed. She sat next to me.

 

“You know what’s in here?” I asked.

 

She just stared at me. 

 

_ Well, she’s not going to respond Keith, she’s a cat. _

 

Nevertheless, I had a feeling she knew exactly what was in the box.

 

I opened up the box and black, red, blue, green and yellow holdy thingys. I held out the blue one.

Lance’s? 

I looked down to the others.

Hunk’s, Pidge’s, and Shiro’s were there too.

There was a red one too. As I went to pick it up, something else caught my eye.

It glimmered underneath the holdy thingys. I went and picked it up. It looked like some type of phone, but like, from the future. It had a button on it, so I pressed it.

All at once, Lance’s voice started coming through. At least I think it was, it sounded really young and a lot like the one I heard from video clips.

 

“Um, hello! To anyone listening, this is-” But it was cut off, by Allura.

She took it into her hands, looking at it like she just saw a ghost.

 

“Where did you get this?” She asked.

 

“The cat showed me. She started digging and so I helped and found this box. What is it? What are they?” I asked.

 

“Nothing… it’s... It  _ was  _ a memento but, it’s old now. You can give it back to me.” She asked, fire in her eyes.

“No,” I said.

“What?” She dared me again.

“I said no,” I said, a little scared. Allura can be scary sometimes.

She walked around me, keeping eye contact with me, and grabbed the box.

She walked back inside, only breaking eye contact when she started talking to Shiro. Shiro looked outside to where I was. Allura looked at me with hatred.

 

Great, Allura hates me now. And that phone thingy could have taken me somewhere on helping Lance. I’m back to square one.

 

**13:00 PM.**

 

It’s about fucking time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading omg, and the chapters are just getting longer, heh? Okay okay enough from me, continue!

**_Lance’s POV_ **

  
  


Everyone is having so much fun! Allura and Shiro and Matt are really awesome! They do seem familiar though. They tell me stories that I had long forgotten. Everyone seems to stare at the spot I’m sitting.

 

Except for Allura.

 

She’s staring right in my eyes. 

 

Like, well, it’s as if she can  _ see  _ me. 

 

Which is weird because the only thing I’ve materialized are my lap so Blue can sit there.

 

But goddamn, Allura is so so  _ beautiful _ . 

 

Like, there’s beautiful then there’s  _ illegal  _ beautiful.

 

And Allura is above that. So when she’s staring at me, I’m not judging.

 

But, Keith isn’t here. Where is he? I look for him and find him seated outside petting Red. I smile softly, before listening in on the stories once more. I still don’t know what my name is, they keep referring to me as ‘ _ you _ ’. And I’m okay with that, but I just really want to know my name.

 

I look up at the walls and see the time. 

 

13:00 PM.

 

Wow, we’ve been here long. Suddenly, Keith comes inside. He’s throwing daggers to Allura and Allura is giving him  _ death  _ stares. 

 

“We’re going.” Keith suddenly announces.

 

“We?” Allura asks. 

 

“Yeah. Me and the rest. We came here, but now we’re going, we have to go elsewhere.” Keith said. Without giving Allura a chance to talk, he continues.

 

“Come on guys, I’m pretty sure  _ he  _ wanted to take us somewhere. Remember?” Keith asks.

 

“Oh yeah, well let’s go. Bye Matt, Allura, Shiro!” Pidge says.

 

“Bye.” They say simultaneously.

 

We slowly walk out, I grabbed Blue and ran out with him. I really didn’t want to part with him. We got back in the car, and I started directing Keith. We were going to the beach!

 

\-------------------

 

Okay, so I shouldn’t have brought Blue, because now Blue’s getting all fussy.  But still, it’s the beach! I’ve been here before, just not with other people! 

 

“You know, if you wanted us to come to the beach, you could have hinted at us so we know to bring swimsuits!” Pidge grumbles.

 

Not a fan of water? 

 

“It’s okay! I’ve got us covered,” Hunk says, pulling out a beach bag full of swimwear for both boys and girls. Then he pulls out a basket with sandwiches and fruits and juice and cups. Wow, he really is prepared for everything.

 

“Great, cause as much as I love the water, I don’t like getting my clothes wet whilst I’m still in them. I thought I made that clear when  _ you  _ woke us up in the morning?” Pidge looks at me.

 

I scratch my head and start to laugh. They laugh along with me.

 

Which is great because Keith looked like he was going to murder someone any moment and personally, I didn’t want our first day together ending with Keith getting blood on his hands or going to jail- whichever came first.

 

I looked around at the beach we were at. Where do we even live? Guess I’ll find that out if I’m ever brought back.

 

Which reminds me, Allura.

 

Allura’s hair was white. Like, it looked so  _ natural. _ And despite her beauty, she had a certain.  _ Aura,  _ you could say… And her hair, as white as the clothes that we wear, as white as  _ his  _ hair. The… thing that took us. All I remember is that it had white straight hair and a very vicious smile.

 

Now Allura’s smile isn’t in any way vicious, but her hair is exactly the color. And then comes the fact that she can see me?? I wasn’t making my eyes visible, so there was no way that she could look right into my eyes, look away for a moment and go back to looking  _ right  _ into my eyes.

 

I needed to tell Keith this. Would he believe me?

 

I don’t know. I haven’t known him long enough. And besides, other than laughing or crying, we’re restricted to only five sentences when we go out. Only five sentences, no matter how long. I don’t think I could explain everything to him in five sentences.

 

Anyway, right now, we’re at the beach, in my _element_ and I’m  not about to let some beautiful girl who isn’t even _here_ to ruin _anything_ for me.

 

I run all the way down to the shore, the others trudging slowly behind me. Keith was walking with a faster speed than them, but I was just eager to go to the water.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Keith said, and I swear I can  _ hear  _ the smirk in his voice.

 

_ I am eager, want to know why?  _

 

Oh, right, he probably can’t hear me telepathically because we haven’t… bonded yet.

 

I show him anyway.

 

I run into the water, and immediately the calm waters open up for me, before closing in. When the water finally clams down, all three of them stood there, mouths hanging open. Yep, I definitely know for sure now.

 

_ They can see me.  _

**_Keith’s POV_ **

 

We can  _ see  _ him. I don’t remember this being part of anything the internet told me. But clear as day, we can see his too white shorts that somehow aren’t see through. We can see his height, his hands, his long tan legs, his smile, his  _ everything.  _ I dropped everything I was carrying and sprinted down to the shore.

 

I can see his  _ hair. _

 

I can see his  _ eyes. _

 

I can see  _ him. _

 

The others were close behind. They didn’t even bother to change. I didn’t even bother change. I needed to  _ touch  _ him. To know he was  _ real _ . Because goddammit if this is a dream, then it’s one hell of a good dream.

 

I jump into the water, where I see Lance standing there, his chest out and a proud smile. He has his hands out, expecting a hug or something. Before I could do anything, Pidge and Hunk were already drowning him in the water. They hugged him senseless and laughed with him and touched him and they were just  _ so  _ happy I couldn’t ruin the moment.

 

And immediately, I felt so out of place.

 

These people, they have a childhood with Lance and me? I’m just intrigued with his blue eyes and infectious laughter and beautiful smile. All I could do was stare.

 

Pidge and Hunk finally registered that I was there.

 

“Aren’t you going to hug him or something?” Hunk asked.

“Oh, Keith’s not the type to- Woah! I guess he is when it comes to boys heh?” Pidge asked, her smirk growing quite evilly.

“No, he’s the huggy type when it comes to  _ him. _ “ Hunk said, stifling his laughter.

“Glad to know that I’m gay for  _ him, _ ” I said, chuckling and hugging him as well.

“Yep! So glad to know!” Pidge said, excitement seeping through her eyes.

 

After the hug, Lance held my hand and gestured for me to follow him. I looked back to the others and they just nodded.

 

“Okay, sure. I’ll go wherever you lead me to.” I say sarcastically.

 

He rolls his eyes and starts walking further into the ocean. I resist a little bit but keep my hand firm on his. Then, the water sort of parted in a way that only my head wasn't underwater. We kept on walking, hands holding and seeing many creatures down here. Lance and mine’s petals created enough light around us to see through the dark. After about 10 minutes of walking/swimming, I then noticed that we were walking on the floor of the ocean, not floating on top or something, which was weird. 

 

I didn’t question it though. 

 

We kept walking until Lance slowly came to halt. In front of us was what seemed to be a huge spaceship, big enough to be a castle. It was position facing upright as if put there on purpose in that way. It was something I had never seen, and the blue light coming from it wasn’t making it any less mysterious.

 

This wasn’t the work of humans.

 

Lance tugged my hand, pulling me out of my trance and closer to the ship. He seemed to know where he was going.

 

“You know this place well, don’t you?” I asked.

 

He looked back and nodded.

 

Then we were suddenly at the front of the giant ship or castle (possibly both) before Lance went inside. The door was open.

 

I followed since our hands were literally connected. I didn’t want to let go of his hand, and Lance didn’t seem to mind it.

 

We swam upwards and then we were suddenly in a room. Lance closed the door to the room and pressed a button, emptying all the water in the room. It looked like a lounge, with a long sofa running from one end to the other. There was a view where I could see what was swimming underneath.

 

Lance went and perched himself on the sofa, seating like he owned this place, meanwhile, I was exploring. I needed to know what this place was.

 

After exploring for an hour, Lance suddenly shot up from his seat.

 

“What is it, buddy?” I asked.

 

“Th-they’re here.” He says.

 

This entire time he wasn’t speaking, but that’s his first line?

 

“Who?” I asked. 

 

He pointed outside, and the first thing I saw was white hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so these daily chapters might become a thing, but when schools open, I don't know about that.. Whoops! Anyway, next chapter!

**_Lance’s POV_ **

 

Okay, so I wasted my first sentence, but it’s important.

 

Keith saw something, and immediately three emotions ran on his face.

 

Recognition.

 

Anger.

 

Then protectiveness.

 

He grabbed my hand and said,

 

“Do that water thing again and put this room as it was before.”

 

I nodded.

 

I went up to the door and turned off airlock, and soon, the place was being filled with water. For me, I can breathe underwater, but for Keith, he needed an air bubble.

 

I fixed one up for him, then he grabbed me and pulled me towards the kitchen.

 

“Shh.” He says.

 

I nod.

 

We hid behind the counter and heard as people came in.

 

We couldn’t see them from our position, but we could hear their slightly muffled voices.

 

The accent is foreign, and I still can’t see them. Then, we heard a voice, clear as day, with an all too familiar accent.

 

_ British. _

 

Keith and I looked at each other, before inching forward, making sure to not make a single sound. Allura was saying something. Then she suddenly shouted.

 

“And how is that going to help?!” 

 

“It’ll give us enough quintessence to power the castle! It’s going to work, I swear Allura. I’m going to bring you home.” A male said.

 

At hearing his voice, I had chills all over. As if something was telling me to run in a direction  _ far  _ away from him.

 

Then I remembered. The day I died. I heard a voice, well four voices. Three female, one male.

 

The male voice sounds like this one.

 

He said something to me, he said… his name. I.. I can’t remember.

 

Damn it! Why can’t I remember? Why am I so useless?

 

Keith tugged on my hair. I looked up to him, and he was smiling, looking down at me.

 

“This is insane! Just let them go!” Allura shouted again.

 

“Allura. They’re already dead. I’m  _ giving  _ them a second chance to live! At least until they turn eighteen.” The voice replied.

 

“How?! Using your mother’s magic?!” She shouted back.

 

“That… witch is not my mother.” He said, his voice called.

 

Silence.

 

“I’m leaving. I hope you’re right about this. I really hope you’re right about this.” Allura said.

 

“Allura... I’m going to get you back home, I promise! You and Coran will go back with the castle, and my generals and I will take a ship after leaving you at your planet and then we’ll go. Allura, we all want to go home.” He says.

 

Generals? The three women?

 

“... Goodbye Lotor. Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid… and Narti.” Allura said.

 

“Bye Princess.” Three of them replied.

This is not good at all.

 

After Allura went, we stayed in our position silently. We needed the others to leave. We weren’t in the best hiding spot.

 

Some more talking.

 

One of the women went out.

 

And just like that, they slowly disappeared to.. Somewhere.

 

Except  _ him, _ whose name we now know of as Lotor. 

 

But.. something’s not right. That’s not the name of the person that killed me. I just know it. 

It was someone else. Someone else who introduced himself. Someone else who was there... But I can’t seem to remember anything about him.

 

Wait, him? So he’s male...

 

Keith tugged my hair again.

 

I really want to tell him to stop tugging my hair.

 

I look up to him and he nods in the direction of the door. I peek over to counter to see that Lotor is already gone.

 

I look at him and nod. We slowly, hands holding, make our way to the door.

 

“Oh, hey Lotor, have you see-” One of the women came in.

“Oh, great, he’s already gone back. What if he stole it? Great, that means no more pudding for Ezor huh?” She said as she grumbled and walked out the door.

 

We had hidden behind the sofa thanks to Keith and his quickness even though we’re underwater.

 

We got out without any disruptions luckily, but instead of walking as we had, we ran all the way to the shore.

 

One thing stayed the same though- he’s still holding my hand.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Keith’s POV_ **

 

When we made it out of the water, I was relieved. But, it was already around 3 then. So we didn’t have enough time to do anything. And there’s so much we need to do.

 

We  _ need  _ to talk Allura.

 

We  _ need  _ to talk more with Lance.

 

But, most of all, we  _ need  _ to set him free. To come back home.

 

That experience just showed me how much I needed Lance because of the thought of him not being there to make me laugh just saddened me.

 

I hadn’t laughed like that in months.

 

We came on shore and Pidge and Hunk asked what happened. There’s so much I want to tell them. But that will have to wait until tomorrow. When we have all the time in the world.

 

I look to them and tell them that I’ll explain everything tomorrow. Right now, let’s just have fun.

They shouted out and started calling out,

 

“SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!”

 

I would have agreed if the fact that I was going to tell them something heavy tomorrow and I didn’t want them already having a headache before the story.

 

So I nicely shot them down.

 

(Get what I did there?)

 

“You know, you could have nicely told us no shots instead of yelling and giving us a cold stare that scared even Lance,” Pidge said, sitting next to me whilst Hunk and Lance went to buy ice cream at some shop not that close by.

 

Okay, so I didn’t nicely shoot them down, but, it’s my nature and they have to get used to it.

 

“We know it’s your nature, but that was really mean. Did something happen with Loverboy?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

I stared at her blankly.

 

“I’ll take that as a no. So, what  _ is  _ on your mind?” She asks me.

 

I think about it. Allura, Lotor, the castle underwater, Lance.

But what seems to be  _ sticking  _ in my brain is how  _ insanely soft _ Lance’s hands are. Like, is it because he’s dead? Is it the water? Am I going crazy?

 

I blush thinking of Lance’s hand.

 

“Oh, so it  _ is  _ about Loverboy.” She said with a smirk.

 

“N-no! Something happened whilst we were underwater, and I need to tell you guys. But tomorrow, when we have time, okay?” I say, trying to push her away from my blushing cheeks.

 

She looks skeptically at me.

“I like the feel of his hand on mine,” I say, grumbling it and saying lowly, under my breath.

 

However, the gremlin didn’t miss it. She squealed and fangirled at the same time.

 

“I KNEW IT! I CALLED IT! YOU’RE  _ SO  _ GAY FOR HIM!!” She yelled out.

 

“Shhh!! Jesus, someone might get the wrong idea! I’m not gay for him! I just like holding his hand, okay?! There’s a difference.” I said.

 

“If there is, I can’t see it.” She said.

 

I facepalm and look at the sand beneath me. I curled my toes.

 

“Hey, we’re going to bring him back.” She says to me, genuinely smiling.

 

“How do you know? We might not have enough time with everything that’s happening and I’m afraid that I might fail, and if my calculations are right, then we only have a few-” I start rambling, growing anxious by the second.

 

“Hey. Stop. Hunk’s the nice one, who is always prepared and is the best cook. You’re the lone wolf, but once you find a pack, you protect them. Like us. I’m the smart one, who figures out everything the idiots can’t. Well, except Hunk. But, what I’m trying to say is. Hunk is going to focus on us. You’re going to focus on saving Lance, that’s it. So leave the math to me, I’m the smart one, yeah?” She says, smiling at me.

 

“.. Yeah.” I said, smiling back at her.

 

“Great, cause I want ICE CREAM, and someone’s not HERE with it yet!!” She says, turning around with her eyes closed, stretching her hand out expecting an ice cream.

 

“I told you.” Hunk said to Lance as he handed Pidge her ice cream

 

“Well done Hunk.” She says, sitting down next to me and eating her ice cream.

 

Lance comes next to me and hands me my ice cream.

 

“Thanks,” I say.

 

He simply nodded.

 

His ice cream is blue, mine’s red, Hunk’s yellow, Pidge’s green.

 

Like our petals. But not just our petals, but those holdy things. But there was another one, a black one. Does that belong to Shiro?

 

And speaking of the devil, someone says,

 

“Hi, guys.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg! I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday's chapter, something kinda happened and I wasn't really in the mood to. Right now its 1 am lol I should go to bed but I really wanted to finish their day already so I stayed up writing it and rewriting it haha! Shout out to @lanceisblue for commenting so much, omg it makes me so happy you have no idea! Anyway, go ahead with the chapter, it's a bit fluffy, I swear, :)

**_Lance’s POV_ **

 

It’s him! Uhh, Shiro, I think! He’s really cool, and I look up to him so much! He’s like a hero from outer space! He’s calm and acts like a leader. He’s kind and so well built! He feels like a brother and a must protect man from outer space or something.

 

Whatever it is that he carries around with him, I like it. His aura. I like it. I feel safe. Not as safe as with Keith around, but still safe.

 

But the thing that bothered me, is how much Keith changed from being positive to tensing up immediately as he heard his voice. Does Keith know something about Shiro? No, the way he looked at Shiro when we met up earlier says otherwise. 

 

Is it Allura? Is it because of Allura?

 

Does Keith suspect that Shiro is apart of, or at least knows about Allura?

 

I can’t be sure. Keith, though with a very pretty face, is unreadable. You can never know what he is thinking.

 

Still, the way he tensed. As if he suddenly knows that Shiro is evil and that they’re going to have a fight or something. It concerns me.

 

So whilst Keith was pretending to want to talk to Shiro, all I could think about was what could be  _ possibly  _ be going through his mind.

 

My ice cream melted.

 

I stood up, and went into the water once more, the cool feel of it on my skin something I obviously needed. So much happened at once and I don’t know how to react. I don’t know if I should.

 

Should I be concerned? I don’t know or at least remember Allura all that much.

 

Should I be scared? Lotor, his generals, and someone else.

 

I don’t know.

 

I sat down in the water, the ocean only reaching up to my stomach. I need to know what’s going on. But, I doubt anyone knows.

 

_ Except for Allura. _

 

Yeah but, I doubt Allura would want to tell me anything about it. This is so pointless, it’s a dead end after a dead end.

 

I looked up and so that Shiro must have made a joke, as he was laughing hard, alongside Pidge and Hunk. Keith looked like he was torn between murdering them or slowly torturing them. I chuckled to myself. I looked at the basket beside Hunk and saw Blue get out.

 

He seemed to sneak out as if knowing he wasn't allowed. He, however, continued going down the beach, on to the other side of the cliff. Curiosity won me over, I followed him.

 

As soon as I reached the other side, Blue was sitting looking in my direction. He seemed to say,

 

_ I’ve been expecting you. _

 

Or,

 

_ Took you long enough. Follow me. _

 

I looked at Blue and he just stood up and walked into the trees that were on the cliff. I looked around and saw Keith and Shiro laughing, so I went ahead and followed. It was rocky and bumpy, and I tripped at least three times.

 

Whatever, I just hope I’m out of here soon.

I continue following Blue until a clearing comes up and then Blue suddenly runs up into the clearing and disappeared.

 

I slowly walked into the middle of the opening and when I reached where Blue disappeared, nothing happened. Then, Blue came out from the other side of the opening, right in front of me.

  
  


He came closer to where I was standing and started clawing on my foot.

 

I realized what was happening in an instant.

 

He was digging. For something I’m sure but I didn’t know what. Blue looked up at me expectantly.

 

_ What? You want me to dig as well? I won’t stoop to that level. Literally, too, I hate kneeling. _

 

However, Blue looked at me, and I couldn’t say no for some reason.

 

So I ‘stooped to that level’ and dug.

 

The soil was wet so it was easier to dig. After about 5 minutes of digging, I feel something hard under my fingers. It was a box, a blue one that looked ancient and yet advanced at the same time. Suddenly, memories were coming into my mind about it, but they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

 

I shook the thought away and opened the box.

 

They were helmets. All white, but they had a different color on the top half and a bit on the bottom of it. There were five of them. Blue, red, yellow, black and green.

 

That’s so weird.

 

Green- Pidge

 

Yellow- Hunk

 

Red- Keith

 

Blue- me (whatever my name is)

 

Black-???

 

It could be Matt’s. Or Allura’s. Nah, I feel like hers would be pink.

 

Shiro???

 

I look at the helmets again, they’re beautiful. They all have this turquoise light on the bottom side front and parting the white from the bottom with another color.

 

I pick the blue one up. Doesn’t seem to be heavy. I put it on my head. Perfect fit. I try on the others and they’re either a bit small or big on me. I try the red one last. Not exactly perfect fit but it was good enough.

 

However, Blue meows louder again and puts his paw on the blue helmet. So I take the helmet and put it on instead. He seemed to look at me with satisfaction.

 

_ I know. I look good in it, that’s because I’m the blue... _ I trailed off, not knowing the word but knowing the word at the same time.

 

Blue what?

 

I’ll choose Knight.

 

Hmm, defender?

 

Yes, the Blue Defender! Has a nice ring to it but it feels like 'defender' isn’t the right word though. Oh, well.

 

“Should I show the others these?” I ask Blue.

 

_ Right, Blue’s a cat. He’s not going to respond. _

 

Still, I look at him expectantly, and soon I get my answer as I tried to go back with them.

 

Let’s just say, unless Blue is there, the others will have to find out about it some other time.

 

I was just about to close the box and put it away when something caught my eye.

It was a paper inside the helmet. It was glued inside or something because it wasn't coming off. After finding the right angle, I read it.

 

_ Blue Paladin. _

 

Hey. It has a nice ring to it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_Keith’s POV_ **

 

Okay, so Shiro just somehow magically appears whilst I’m suspecting him and then Lance just magically disappears whilst I want to ask him something.

 

Anything else I left out?

 

Oh right, it seems like to everyone, I have a crush on Lance.

 

I don’t.

 

At least I don’t think I don’t... No, I don’t and that’s it.

 

So everyone split up. 

 

Shiro is checking the beach going to the left then the right, Pidge is going up to the car park and Hunk is checking the shop they went to. I’m going to the cliff side.

 

I trudged into the forest, not even bothering to call his name like the others. I didn’t want to come off as desperate like what Shiro had said.

 

I walked further and further into the forest. I began mumbling. It was getting dark. It was cold, and Lance better be in here!

 

Then, I saw Blue. 

 

I was so happy to find him, but Blue didn’t look too pleased.

 

In fact, Blue suddenly meows really loudly, and then I hear a,

 

“You gotta stop doing that Blue, or else you might kill someone’s ears.”

 

“Oh my god  found you!” I said, running on to hug him.

 

He was slowly fading.

 

“You’re fading?”

 

He nods.

 

Wait, didn’t he just say something? Why can’t he speak to me now?

 

“Why don’t you talk to us? Or me? Why are you so quiet?” I asked.

 

“I only have five sentences per every day that I roam earth because those are the rules and I can’t talk more than that not because I’m obeying rules but because I literally cannot talk and I still want to talk with you but I can’t which is why I’m saying this on one sentence, oh but I can make sounds or laugh it’s just talking in general that I can’t do and the only thing I’ve been dying to say is your name so I’m going to say it, I like your name Keith Kogane.” He says in one breath.

 

“... Thanks?” I say, not really sure what to say to that.

 

He just chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me in the direction of the way I just came in. Okay, he said something earlier, he said something about his cat and he talked to me right now.

 

That makes 3 times right? What if he spoke before?

 

“Hey, how many sentences have you said today?”

 

He seemed to contemplate the question before looking back and holding up 4 fingers.

 

That means one more sentence and he can’t talk.

 

“Shit,” I say.

 

He just chuckles. After finding everyone, Shiro decided to head over to someone named Adam…

 

Well, I let him go but Pidge just kept wiggling her eyebrows at him. Shiro tried to completely ignore it, before just running away to his car.

 

We all laughed as we got into my car.

 

I drove us all the way to where we first met Lance. It was around 6:30 pm at that time. Still, everyone was asleep.

 

I looked over to where Lance was seated when I parked the car. He had faded even more in the past hour and a half, but he was still clearly there. I could still clearly touch him. I reached out my hand and touched his cheek, and I suddenly felt two emotions.

 

Sadness.

 

Determination.

 

I don’t know why I’m sad, I just know I’m determined to help him with all might. I’m not going to abandon him. Not like how my mother…

 

Anyway, I reach out to ruffle his hair and he slowly stirs.

 

“Hey, buddy. We’re here.” He looks outside and smiles.

 

He opens his mouth.

 

“Can I sleep on you until I get transported back, I swear I’m light as fuck,” he says.

 

I nod. 

 

He shuffles onto the driver’s seat, on top of me and cuddles into me.

 

“I’m guessing you’re a big cuddler,” I say.

 

He nods.

 

“I’m not.” I deadpan.

 

He just chuckles and cuddles me even more.

 

After a while, his breathing slowed and he was asleep.

 

I started playing with the tips of his hair, as his breathing made me sleepy, and I greeted sleepiness like she was my own mother.

 

Next morning I woke up, and he was gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**4th of August**

 

After driving everyone home, I went back to mine and started research. There was a lot of stuff I did know but the stuff I didn’t know outweighed them.

 

How do we get Lance back?

 

Where did that ship (castle?) come from?

 

Who  _ were  _ those people?

 

Why was Allura there with them?

 

Why did Lance recognise them?

 

How does Lance know about this underground ship?

 

How can we see Lance when he’s i water or has water on him?

 

Why does it take him longer to fade though?

 

What’s up with Red? 

 

How did she find that box?

 

Why does Allura not want me to see it?

 

Is it still there?

 

Okay, the questions are a lot, and I don’t know if I can just ask anyone. It’s about 8 in the morning. I’m supposed to meet with Pidge and Hunk at 12. I go take a shower.

 

\-----------------------

 

“Okay, tell us what you got.” Pidge said immediately as I sat down in the coffee shop. It was called Voltron and was owned by Allura’s father. Was. I’m pretty sure Allura and Coran run it right now, but it’s still in his name for some reason.

 

Whatever the reason, we’re friends of Allura and Coran so we get a discount. As I set my strawberries and cream frappuccino down, I began telling them what happened underwater. About the ship, about the people. I left out Allura, scared she might hear us since she’s filling in as one of the waitresses today. Apparently, Romelle got really sick.

 

“There’s also something I need to tell you, but not in Voltron. It’s too risky here.” I said in a hushed voice.

 

“Why?” Hunk asked.

 

I look at Hunk.

 

“Right, right. Risky. Should we get going then? I need to know everything.” He says.

 

“Sure, let’s go.” I say.

 

“Allura! Coran! We’re going now! Can I please have one of Shay’s cookies?” Pidge asks.

 

“No.” Allura responds.

 

“Allllluuuuurrrraaaaaaaa! Please!” Pidge whined.

 

I could practically  _ hear  _ the eye roll from Allura.

 

“Fine.” She grunted.

 

Hunk and I chuckled as Pidge stuffed herself with cookies.

 

“Shanks Shay!” She said with cookies in her mouth.

 

“You’re welcome, Kat!” She shouted from the kitchen.

 

We entered my car, Pidge in the front and Hunk behind Pidge.

 

“Wanna give me one?” I ask.

 

“Nope.” She said.

 

I look at her as I stop at the red light.

She looks at me.

 

I reach my hand out to take some. She dodged.

 

“Give... me... Some!” I said, struggling to take one. 

 

There was a loud beep behind me. Then I looked up and the light was green, turning amber. I quickly went through before it turned red and the other cars didn’t have a chance.

I heard more beeps after that.

 

I scowled at Pidge.

 

“What? It’s your fault you grabbed some of my cookies without permission.” She says.

 

“You should share. Sharing is caring. Share the cookies.” I said, opening my hand for some cookies.

 

“Oops, there goes the last cookie. Sorry, but you were too late.” She says as she licks her fingers.

 

I swerve the car on to her side so she bumps on to the door.

 

“Hey!” Pidge and Hunk say.

 

“Sorry Hunk.” I say, smirking at Pidge.

 

“Idiotic lone wolf.” She grumbles.

 

“Alright, we’re here, get out.” I say as Pidge takes her ever so slowly time.

 

After settling in my house and checking around to make sure that Shiro isn’t around 5 times, I sit down and Red comes to sit on my lap.

 

“Okay, let me start with Red..” I start.

 

“Straight to the point huh?” Hunk asks.

 

“... Hunk, we don’t have time to chitter chatter.”

 

“Alright, alright! Continue.”

 

After explaining everything, they were quiet for some minutes. 

 

“We need to find out how Red knows this, why Allura doesn’t want you to see the mementos, and honestly, I had forgotten that those were still there, I’ll ask Allura about the-”

 

“Don’t!” I cut her off.

 

“Don’t? Why not?” She asks, confusion evident.

 

“She’ll wonder why you suddenly thought of them and connect the dots. Right now, she won’t tell me anything, but you guys still have a chance of getting closer to her. Don’t ruin it.” I say coldly.

 

“Jeez, okay, you can just say it nicely emo boy.” Hunk says.

 

I look away. Red starts meowing again, this time, really loudly.

 

“She’s probably hungry, let me get her some food.” I say as I pick her up from my laps and carry her into the kitchen. Upon entering, she scratches me and wriggles out of my grasp.

 

“Ow! That hurts Red!” I say, licking off the blood from my finger and wiping off the blood from my arm. 

She starts meowing and walks to our backyard. Again? Don’t mind if I do.

 

I follow her outside as she cautiously made her way to the rose bush. It has thorns and wouldn’t recommend going anywhere near that.

 

“Nope, Red, we’re not going there.” But she didn’t seem to listen.

 

Instead she kept walking confidently towards the rose bushes.

 

“No Red! Listen- listen to me! Red! It’s me, Keith, stop fighting me- ow! Red, I’m your keeper, Keeeiiiith!!!” I say as I try to hold her back but she keeps scratching me.

 

“Reee-” I was about to start again when I heard a soft meow. Red doesn’t meow softly, so I immediately knew it was another cat. 

 

Curious, I crouched down and looked at the base of the bush. There, an orange cat with a green colour lay, meowing softly and licking its paw. But, another cat was on the other side, trying to push past the thorns to get to the orange cat. The cat was black, or really dark blue. At the thought, everything clicked in place. 

 

I ran inside, called the others and ran outside again. Hunk was able to take Blue away and calm him down, whilst Red and I were clawing our way through the bush. During this, I noticed a hole in the bush. It was too big for a cat to have made it, and it was covered up pretty badly. Weird.

 

I continued alongside Red, until we got to Green.

 

“Come here Green, come on kitty, come here.” I try to call her to come. She didn’t budge, 

Instead, she meowed very loudly, in which Red meowed back. Green meowed again .Red meowed like she has had enough of this shit and was about to give up on life itself. Suddenly, Red scratched me and meowed at me.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak cat.” I deadpan.

 

I had a dead expression, and so did she. She then meowed and rubbed her head against my cheek, making me move back. Oh, is Green coming out by herself?

 

I get out of the hole completely waiting for Green to come. She just meowed loudly again. 

 

“Pidge, get your crazy cat.” I said exhausted.

 

“She’s not crazy, she’s beautiful.” Pidge said, going on all fours and getting her cat. 

She only called her name once and the cat complied. 

 

_ It’s not good to favour y’know? _

 

“Hey, there’s something here with her. And, how did she even get here, my house is quite far from here.” She says. 

 

She comes out with two things in hand, an unimpressed cat and an orange phone-looking thing. Flashbacks from yesterday.

 

“The recorder!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**5th of August**

 

“Is this thing on?” I ask.

 

“It should be, try it,” Pidge says. 

Hunk was looking excitedly at me.

 

“Okay, Hello, today is the 5th of August, the second day after finding Lance. My name is Keith, I have my friends with me, Pidge and Hunk. I am recording this for future notice. Okay, let’s start with what we know shortened. Our cats are lifesavers, I don’t think they’re from this world.-”

 

“Keith!” Pidge says.

 

“Hey! It’s my opinion, I think it’s very important.” 

 

She just rolls her eyes.

 

“Okay, Lance McClain is a boy who died at the age of 12. Hunk Garrett has said that he saw him commit suicide of the 3rd of July. Lance’s birthday is on the 4th of July. Why this information? Because of the Power of Petals. The Power of Petals is a power that kids ranging from the ages of 12 to 18 have when they die. They don’t get transported to heaven, instead they go to another place. This place releases them on the every day on the month that the id had died. As in, Lance died on the 3rd, so he will only be released on the third of every month. We met Lance yesterday. We saw him, and introduced him to everyone. He has blue petals falling everywhere he goes. We cannot see Lane unless he materializes a part of himself or if he has been in water. We do not know how to save him yet, though we’re currently working on it. Allura. Allura was last seen underwater in a, okay, I’m just going to assume it’s a castle instead of a ship, with other people. There were three (or four? I don’t know if the other one was female, I didn’t hear it talk) women and a male there as well. I did not get to see what they looked like since we were hiding, however, we do believe that they are somehow connected to the death of Lance McClain. Lance can only say 5 sentences per day when he is free. The cats are angels sent from above. This is Keith Kogane, signing out.” I say as  have a smug look on my face as Pidge grunts about the cats.

The phone when we found it, was empty.

  
  


**6th of August**

 

“Hello. This is Pidge Gunderson.Today is the 6th of August. I’m reporting the things that we don’t know and what we think. We don’t know why Lance has been assumed dead without a proper case. We don’t know why Allura was in the castle underwater, or why the ship was there. We don’t know why Lance knows this. We don’t know Allura, we don’t know her motives. We don’t know how to save Lance. We think that Lance can be revived if we give him something he really wants. We don’t know what is and want to ask what it is. Today from now on, the messages will grow shorter and shorter till the day we can talk to Lance again. Pidge Gunderson, signing out.”

 

**7th of August**

 

“Hi! This Is Hunk. Hunk Garrett. I’m reporting everything else today! It’s the 7th of August. There’s not much to report. There are so many dead ends we find… I hope we can save Lance soon, time is running out till the next time we can see him again. We delved deeper into the Power of Petals but nothing has come out yet. We tried talking to Allura and Shiro, but they claim not to know anything. Matt isn’t at home at the moment so we can’t talk with him. Yellow went missing yesterday evening and we’ve been looking for him. No luck yet, so we’re about to go look one more time before going to the police. The other cats seem to be relaxed, as if everything is fine, they probably know where Yellow is. Anyway, goodbye! Oh! Um, Hunk Garrett signing out.”

 

**8th of August**

 

“This is Keith. Nothing so far. We found Yellow, but he was awfully scratched and had eaten something terrible. We were at the vet all night and all day today. However, Yellow is still at the vet and we came home to rest. There’s nothing to report except that Shiro is coming awfully late these days. It’s either with Allura or with.. Adam. Adam, I wonder if he knows something… Anyway, Keith signing out.”

 

**9th of August**

 

“This is Pidge. We have a lead! Adam is the only person who’s connected who’s  _ not  _ connected at the same time! If we can get Adam to talk, we might know what Shiro, Matt, and Allura are doing. But, Adam is really not touchable. He is never home, and usually is when Shiro is going over there. We have a plan to catch him, and Keith or I will report it. Okay, Pidge signing out.”

 

**10th of August**

 

“This is Hunk! Yellow is okay! We found him all the way on the road to the beach! He seemed to be going there for some reason, but he was awfully sick so he couldn’t speak. One day, we’ll go back there with him to see what he wanted. Our plan to meet with Adam is going out into plan. It’ll commence on Saturday, a weeks from now. Wish us luck! If it ends up being a dead end, then it will end up badly. Umm, we did more research, more dead ends, so far Adam is our best lead. We hope we can do this. Today is Sunday, the 10th of August. Hunk Garrett Signing out. Bye bye!”

 

**11th of August**

 

“This is Keith. Reporting on what we’ve done today. We researched on how to save Lance and got something. Lance can write things down, but they will disappear as soon as they are written down. Which means we need to be quick if we were to speak to him through writing and teaching him sign language will take too much of our time, though we can speak well with him with sign language. At least the records who that nothing bad happens during signing so people can communicate well. Operation Adam Date is on Saturday and I’m nervous. Adam could call the police or do something bad, and we might not be able to get the information we want. We won’t be able to save Lance. This Keith, today is the 11th of August, and I’m signing out.”

 

**12th of August**

 

“This is Pidge. We went to the beach today with Yellow when he came back from the vet. We followed him to the cliffside where Keith found Lance. We followed him all the way to a clearing and began digging. After sometime, we reached a blue and white box. It seemed ancient and modern at the same time. We opened the box and found nothing inside. However, there were signs of the fact that someone took them. There was mud on the sides and the box wasn't closed properly. Our lead has come to a dead end. However, we took the box with us and covered up the hole. Then, we saw tracks. They led to the other side of the forest so we followed them. We reached a cabin, old and rotting. We got inside and there was nothing inside except for a golden like crown. Or maybe it’s put on the forehead? We had no idea, and we didn’t know whose it was. However, there was mud on the floor and so we took it as another clue as well. Now we have a box and a crown. Both dead ends. Today is the 12th of August, my name is Pidge and I’m signing out.”

 

**13th of August**

 

“This is Hunk, today we decided to look a bit more into the plan Operation Adam Date. I’m sure Keith explained. Things could go wrong, so we decided to plan what might happen and what we do. After, we rested up a bit since we pulled an all nighter thinking about the things we found at the beach and why Yellow wanted to find them. Or at least wanted us to find them. There’s not much to say, only that Shay knows about our plans now! Well, only about our operation and Lance’s death. So she knows part of it, but she also agreed to help us and not tell Allura anything. We have another ally. This is Hunk and I’m signing out! Bye bye!”

 

“Hunk, you don’t say ‘bye bye’ after you say ‘signing out’,” Pidge says.

 

“I say what I want, bish,” Hunk says, rolling his eyes jokingly.

They both laugh.

 

**14th of August**

 

“I’m Pidge and I’m reporting because  _ Keith  _ wanted to report on Saturday.” She says, shooting Keith an unimpressed look.

 

“Shut up,” Keith grumbles.

 

“I’m reporting on what we have found. A picture. It’s an old one, but it had Lance and Allura in it. We’ve seen it a thousand times but only today do we notice it. The crown. Lance was wearing it on his forehead, whilst Allura was hugging him. It didn’t seem to Lance’s though, because we don’t remember seeing him wear it at all. So, question is, does it belong to Allura? Or someone that Allura knows? We don’t know. But it’s a lead so we’re not giving up. One more day before we Saturday plans and it’s going to be fun! This is Pidge, signing out.”

 

**15th of August**

 

“I’m Hunk and it’s Friday! We were buying all things and setting up everything so we keep Shiro occupied and Adam in place. It’s currently 6:58 PM right now and Keith and Pidge are figuring how to get Adam’s number. After, the plans are ready to go and we only have to wait until tomorrow at 5 PM to see if this plan worked or not. Keith is nervous, as he is always wanting the cat’s comfort. Red’s I mean. Anyway, this is Hunk signing out.

 

…

 

Bye bye!”

 

**16th of August**

 

“This is Keith. It’s 10 PM right now and I’m at my house. The plan has already commenced. The plan… was a failure.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Chapter 9

My alarm beeps for the third time today. I flop on to the other side and look at it.

 

“What’s the point of waking up? We’re going to die anyway.” I say to the alarm clock.

 

“Keith, stop talking to your alarm clock and get out of there. You need to eat something.” Shiro says.

 

I groan. However, I get out of bed as it rings for the 4th time.

 

“I’m up, goddamnit!” I say as I pick it up, ready to throw it.

 

“Keith! Don’t throw your clock, I don’t have money to buy you a new clock or to fix the hole in the wall you’ll probably make!!” Shiro shouts from downstairs.

 

Shit, he found me out. Whatever, I turn the clock off. I got into the bathroom and look at my bed hair. I don’t even care about it. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I brushed my hair and changed shirts. I put on my shorts. 

 

I walk downstairs and smell waffles.

 

“Shiro!! Are you being my favorite person in the world today again?!” I say being excited.

 

“Aren’t I your favorite person every day?” Shiro asks, taking out the last batch.

 

“Well, yeah. But it’s days like these that you’re my favorite person above my favorite person.” I say, squirting honey and chocolate syrup and cutting them into cubes. I stuff my face with them.

 

He chuckles.

 

“How can I beat myself in being the best? That doesn’t make sense.” He says.

 

I just shrug and continue to eat heaven.

 

“You know what doesn’t make sense? Yelling at your alarm clock things about life. Dude, it’s just there to wake you up, not to here your depressed as fuck sorry excuses for quotes, okay? Leave the poor alarm alone and let it do its job.” He says.

 

I chuckle but start choking since I had a lot of waffles in my mouth.

 

Shiro’s eyes went wide as he ran behind me and started beating my back so I could spit out whatever was choking. It came out and landed on Shiro’s plate.

 

“Ew,” Shiro said.

 

“You just ruined waffles for me, thanks.” He says, taking his plate and putting it in the bin. Along with the plate. Into the bin.

 

“Whatever,” I say as I took my plate to the lounge, “That just means more waffles for me.”

 

I just know he rolled his eyes, but he still chuckled.

 

I sit down on the sofa and get the remote. I run through the channels before reaching an interesting one. It was the news and they say that NASA had found a new planet. But what was interesting was that three people were there, and I almost choked again.

 

Allura, Matt, and Adam.

 

“Shiro??!!” I shout for him.

 

“Yeah? Oh, it’s Allura and Matt. I told you those two love aliens.”

 

“Who’s the other guy?” I ask, even though I knew full well who it was.

 

It’s just that Shiro doesn’t know that we know who Adam is.

 

“That’s uuuhhh…” Shiro says, scratching his head and blushing.

 

“IS THAT ADAM?!!” I ask, trying to sound shocked.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He says.

 

“But quiet down, I don’t want Pidge or Hunk knowing-”

 

“Yeah! You guys watching?! We finally see Adam!!” I say as I talk to Hunk and Pidge through the group chat.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” I ask Shiro since I had blocked him entirely.

 

He just looked pissed.

 

“Nevermind.” He says.

 

He comes to sit next to me as we continue watching the news. Every time Adam came up on tv, Shiro would look up. When he disappeared, he would down to his phone. Adam seems to be a big part of this, and that’s actually the opposite of what he told us yesterday…

  
  


****FLASHBACKS****

 

“Are you guys ready?” I ask Pidge and Hunk.

 

“Ready.” They both say.

 

“Good. It’s 4:50, Pidge go!”

 

Pidge runs into my house, tears pouring and hugs Shiro just as he was about to go out. Her plan was seeking comfort because she had found out she like girls and she doesn’t know what to do. Shiro, being the fatherly figure he is, canceled Adam’s ‘appointment’. Then, Hunk texts Adam again as ‘Shiro’ that he should show up. That he’s still coming. Adam replies. Hunk deletes the texts.

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Hunk says.

 

He was driving. We reached the house. I knocked on the door.

 

A man with dark skin and dark hair answered. He had glasses on and holy shit was he hot. For 3 seconds, I just stared at how hot he looks.

 

“Yes?” He asks.

 

I blinked and made myself into the house.

 

“H-hey! You’re not allowed here!” He says.

 

“Oh, but my brother Shiro is?” I ask.

 

He looks confused, before realizing what I meant.

 

“Keith.” He says.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Adam.” 

 

“Shiro is going to find that You’re here. He’s coming you know?”

 

“Oh, he’s not. I made sure of that. He is always on time. What time is it now?” I ask.

 

He checks the time.

 

“5:08 PM… What have you done with Shiro?” He asks.

 

“The more important question is, what are we going to do to you?” He asks.

 

“We?” He asks.

 

“I’m here too.”

 

“Huh? Who are you?” Adam asks.

 

“I’m Hunk, but you don’t need to know that. Anyway, we have a few questions for you.”

 

“... Alright. Overprotective little brother? That’s new but sure, want some juice?” He asks.

 

“No.” I say at the same time that Hunk says, “Yes.”

 

We look at each other.

 

“What? I’m really thirsty, and he offered,” 

 

I roll my eyes. 

 

“Alright. Juice it is then. Want some cookies? I only have chocolate chip cookies though cause Shiro finished the ginger ones.” Adam asks.

 

“No,” I said as Hunk, excitedly, says, “Yes!”

 

We look at each other.

 

“I’m hungry too.” He says enthusiastically.

 

I roll my eyes again.

 

“You know, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, you’re going to roll them-”

 

“OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU TAUGHT SHIRO THAT! HE SAYS THAT TO ME ALL THE TIME!!!” I shout.

 

“Ahahahahahahahaha!!” He laughs.

 

How dare he. I always wondered where Shiro got that from. I. Cannot. Believe. Adam.

 

“Okay, let’s get to the point,” I say as he sat down three glasses with orange juice and cookies on the table.

 

“Right, continue.” He says.

 

“Who are you?” I ask.

 

“My name is Adam. I am dating your brother. I work as an intelligence officer at Galaxy Garrison. I don’t do much, just sit around all day and get paid. What else do you want to know?”

 

“Galaxy Garrison? That’s 4 hours away.” I say.

 

“Which is why I’m rarely ever home and why Shiro always wants to see me when I am home. I’m going back tomorrow. Speaking of which, why did he cancel?”

 

“We’re the ones asking questions, not you,” Hunk says, taking three more cookies in his mouth.

 

“Alright, ask away.”

 

“What do you know about aliens?” I ask.

 

“... What?” He asks, shocked.

 

“I said, what do you know about aliens? What have you found out? If you’re from the Galaxy Garrison then you should know Matt. Where is he? What are you guys holding? What does Shiro, Allura, Matt and you know that we don’t?!” I ask.

 

“... Who the heck is Allura? Or Matt? And what do you mean ‘holding?’ I'm not getting you. What do you want from me? I’m just an officer, what do you want from me?” He asks again, fear a bit evident in his eyes and voice.

 

“It’s useless Keith, he knows nothing, ”Hunk says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

 

No, no. This can’t be another dead end.

 

“Fuck! Fuck it all! Fuck the world! We’re… we’re never going to be able to save him… We’re… I’m going to fail…” I say, tears streaming down my cheeks.

 

“Keith… what’s happening? What’s wrong? I can help you.” Adam says.

 

“No, you can’t. You already proved it. Hunk let’s go.”

 

“Wait, Keith! I’m sorry about Lance, but let me help you…!!” He says.

 

“You can’t- Wait,” I say, slowly turning around.

 

“What?” Adam asks.

 

“How did you know?” I ask.

 

“What?” He asks again.

 

“I never mentioned his name. Neither did Hunk. How do you know about Lance?” I ask again.

 

“You know what, you can go.” He says, looking very distressed.

 

“Oh, now you want to kick us out?” I say, growling.

 

How does he know? How much does he know? Why did he lie to us?

 

“Look, I don’t know what you were doing, but let’s make a deal.”

 

I raise my eyebrows.

 

“If you go and don’t ask me anything, I won’t tell anyone that you came here. I won’t tell Shiro, I won’t tell a soul.” He says.

 

“Pinky promise?” Hunk says, holding out his pinky.

 

“What? We have to make sure he doesn’t tell anyone.” Hunk says.

 

“Fine, yes pinky promise,” Adam says holding out his pinky too.

 

They both look at me expectantly.

 

“What? I’m not doing that.” I say.

 

Immediately they groan. 

 

“Keiiiithh!! Come on man! Just do it!!” They both say.

 

“Fine! Fine! Just shut the fuck up.” 

 

And immediately they start smiling again.

 

After pinky promising and threatening them never to tell anyone that I actually did that, I went back home. Pidge was still there, but I just went straight to bed.

 

I took out the voice recorder.

 

“This is Keith, it’s 10 PM right now and I’m in my house. The plan has commenced. The plan… was a failure. Adam knows something too, that’s for sure. But we couldn’t get enough information from him, Which means… it’s another dead end. Time is running out, days are running out… I just hope that something out there is on our side. Keith signing out.”

 

I put the recorder in my drawer before going to sleep.

 

**** END OF FLASHBACKS****


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR LIKE A MONTH!!! so some crazy stuff happened and I was involved in a crazy accident but I'm better now, don't worry. And I'm not dead lol. This chapter is mostly a filler for the last day so I hope you're still looking forward to more because whilst in the hospital I have developed my plan and know the ENDING. And on that note, will you guys still read it if there was a sequel? Not that anything BAD is going to happen... I just want to know if you'd CONSIDER reading a sequel. Alright, enough from me, continue!

Someone take me out of this hell hole that I’m in because I really need to get the fuck out.

‘It will be fun!’ they said.  
‘It’s relaxing!’ they said.

I’m not having fun and I’m definitely not relaxed.

We’re in a sauna in the middle of god knows where with Shiro, Hunk, Matt and Adam. The girls are in the opposite sauna. By girls, I mean Pidge, Allura, Shay, and Romelle. It was supposed to be a fun and relaxing holiday, but there’s so much tension!

For one, pretending not to know Adam for me and Hunk is really hard since neither Adam nor Hunk can keep a secret. When Shiro introduced us, Hunk went all buddy as if he’d seen him before and Adam did just the same. Then they realized that they’re not supposed to know each other so they stopped talking and everything became extremely awkward. That was before Allura came and took us away luckily.

Then Hunk and Adam became really good friends and Adam started ignoring Shiro because he and Hunk are really getting along. I’m still very suspicious of Adam and so may not be treating him as a very good person.

However, Adam has been choosing to hang out with Hunk and me (only because I’m hanging out with Hunk) more than Shiro. And let me just tell you, Shiro flipped. He lost it. He told Adam he wasn't very comfortable with how close he was getting with Hunk. Then, Pidge came bursting in the room that the saunas were finally free. Which meant that Adam and Shiro didn’t get the chance to talk it out.

Now we’re sitting in the sauna, with Hunk and Adam enjoying each other’s presence and the rest not. I’d rather go home, please.

We have been searching for ways to get Lance back and they have been leading back to nothing. We asked Matt if he might know some stuff about aliens, but all he told us is that it’s confidential. But he proceeded to tell us that the aliens look almost like us, but prettier and more handsome and pointy ears. That’s all he said.

When the clock strikes 12 AM, Lance will be set free for the day. And where will we be? In the middle of fucking nowhere.

Alright, so I might be exaggerating. We’re just a few hours away from the beach which is a few hours away from home depending on traffic and who’s driving. I want to go back now and wait for Lance to come so that the first thing he sees is me.

Not that I want him to see me that way…

It’s only because I want him to know that I’m going to save him.

I’m totally not trying to win his heart or anything.

Alright enough about me. Lance is in danger of not being saved. If he comes and we’re not there, what if he thinks that we don’t care about him? What if he feels betrayed. What if…

“Stop worrying Keith, it’ll be fine,” Hunk says, noticing my expression.

I smile at him before frowning.

“What about you, Adam and Shiro?’ I asked as we stood up and got out slowly. The two had disappeared.

“They went to talk it out outside,” Hunk says, looking relieved.

Adam and Shiro talking it out meant everything being the way they were before and then us finally going to get Lance. I went to my room to change into my casual: a black top and black pants. I decide to wear my red jacket with a hoodie on.

I went outside, then heard a meow.

I looked up to our cabin that we were in. There I saw a cat with a familiar red fur…

“Red?!” I called out.

Red looked down then started meowing even more, even louder. I think she got stuck, so I went back inside to grab a ladder, then I went on to the side of the cabin and put the ladder there. It’s starting to get dark, but I climb without a care in the world. I have a perfect balance.

When I get there, I walk nicely as the roof is level.

“Red!” I call out.

Red looks back at me then continues to look forward and meows loudly. I walk up to her and try to pick her up. It’s actually dark now and the stars are slowly coming up. However, Red hisses and scratches me.

“Ow! Will you ever be nice to me?” I ask as I sit next to her.

She meows lowly, making it sound sarcastic.

“Don’t give me that tone young lady.” I huff.

“Meow!” She meows again, this time louder.

“Meow you back!” I say.

She looks at me and me, her. She slowly creeps onto my lap. I pet her head and she doesn’t move. I look up at the stars.

“The weight  
Of a simple human emotion weighs me down  
More than the tank ever did.” I sing as I look up to the stars.

Red meows as I sing the verse. She then switches her body position so she’s in a ‘C’ position and slowly falling asleep.

“And I I don't wanna let this go  
I don't wanna lose control  
I just wanna see the stars with you.  
And I don't wanna say goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
I just wanna see the stars with you.”

I think of Lance, has he ever seen stars the way we do? Does he see stars every day or only on the days when he’s free?

“Oh, the lights,  
They light up in lights of sadness  
Telling you, it's time to go.”

I sing until Hunk tells me it’s time to go. I look down to see Red sleeping on me. I look to where the ladder was; there was no way I was going to go down the ladder whilst carrying Red. So I slowly put Red in my hoodie. She didn’t wake up so I stood up and walked to the ladder. I got down and went inside to get my bag. I went to the car and got inside carefully. Red was still in my hoodie. I got out again, removed the jacket and got inside again with Red in my hoodie in my jacket on my lap. Shiro went on the driver’s side and Adam went on the passenger. They were smiling and happy. Hunk got in beside.

“Is that Red? How did she get all the way here?” Hunk asked.

“I wish I knew,” I said as I petted her softly.

She purred lowly and softly.

“Alright! Off to the woods for Lance!” Shiro says and everyone nods.

Another car beeps and stops beside us.

“Race you there!” Allura shouts.

Oh yes.

Allura speeds off, before Shiro full on speeds the car, catching up quickly to Allura as Adam screams at Shiro to slow the fuck down. Hunk was just quietly scared for his life as he held onto the seat belt as if his life depended on it. I laughed as the cold wind hit my hair only. I only opened part of my window, for Red who was asleep.

As we sped down the road, all I could think of was;

Lance, we’re coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for too long!! I had exams because I'm still just a teenager lol. Anyway, exams are over, school is still on but I don't care about it and I'm gonna be updating once a week!! Woohoo! Do ya hear that? Once. A. Week. I have a schedule now!! Also, this was abnormally short because chapter 10 and 11 were supposed to be one chapter haha... don't worry, longer chapters coming!

Keith’s POV

We reach there quickly thanks to Allura and Shiro. We got out of our cars and walked the rest of the way. Setting up camp was easy; we had too many people. Eventually, Shiro told me to just sit still since I had a sleeping cat in my hoodie and apparently, that’s more important.

I argued I could still help.

The rest of the team argued back.

So I lost.

I sat down on the logs next to the campfire and looked up at the stars again. There weren’t any lights except the lamps and a giant fire in front of me. I look at the fire. Memories of a forgotten past came rushing in, and the thought came back to haunt me, even after all those years.

It was my fault. I couldn’t save him from the fire. I did him wrong. I failed.

I shook the thoughts away as I had started to tremble, and that somehow seemed to stir Red awake.

She came yawning out of my hoodie before she went back inside. She poked her head out, and her paw as well. Then she put her paw towards my cheek in somewhat of a comforting gesture. She then started to rub her head against my head from the back. It’s like she sensed that I wasn't in the best mood, and so began to comfort me.

“Thanks,” I said sheepishly.

She meowed softly.

After everyone finished, they slowly started coming round to sit around the fire and start telling stories. At first, it was of funny memories they all shared, which then turned into horror stories, that Pidge was excited to hear about and Hunk was ecstatic to leave the group for. He silently listened as I told the story of Annabelle. Hunk, who was too scared to listen to the rest of it went to his tent to sleep. Then Adam who was just worried about Hunk. Followed by a sleepy Allura into her tent. Shay and Romelle followed soon after Allura to sleep as well.

Then it was me, Shiro and a barely awake Pidge. Shiro carried Pidge into her very own tent (unfair, the little gremlin gets her own tent, the rest of us have to share) then came back and sat beside me.

It was quiet except for the crackling of the burning wood.

“What if we don’t make it?” I asked.

It had no context whatsoever but he answered immediately.

“We will. You’re strong, brave and a natural born leader, we will do this. Lance doesn’t have a single thing to worry about.” Shiro says, putting his mechanical arm on my hand.

“And if you’re wrong? If I can’t save him? I mean, there’s always that sinking feeling that I’m going to fail, that we will never be able to see him again, what if we never do? What will I do then? What will be the next step? Forget and move on? How will I have to go about my daily life knowing that I couldn’t save the one person I-” I stopped.  
“The one person you what?” Shiro asked.

Yeah, Keith. The one person you what?

The one person I care about.

Oh god, no. I think I…

“Oh no,” I said aloud.

“Oh yes. I see you’re finally coming to terms with your feelings.” Shiro said, raising an eyebrow and smirking like he knew everything from the start.

He probably did.

“Goodnight Shiro,” I say as I stand up and start to walk towards the car Red was in.

Shiro was gonna sleep in the tent with Hunk and Adam.

“Aye, kiddo. Goodnight.” Shiro said as he smiled.

“Don’t. Call me kiddo.” I say as I open the door.

“When you tell me why you threatened Adam. He didn’t tell me, I know everything, Keith. But it’s okay. Alright, goodnight.” He went into the tent.

I was opening the door when I stopped midway.

How the hell did he know?

I proceeded to open the car and got into the passenger’s seat. I would like to wait for Lance to come, but then again, I want to have enough energy tomorrow so that I can spend a full day with him. Also, with the way I’m feeling, meeting Lance alone would not do good to my heart so I’m going to sleep.

And Lance better hurry up so I can save his cute ass.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s not comfortable anymore, where am I? Suddenly, cold envelops like me a hug. Cold… water.

I open my eyes, ready to fucking murder anything in my 20-meter radius. Then I see a sleeping Lance and all the anger goes away. I look around to see a smirking Shiro and the others.

“Told you he wouldn’t get mad if he saw Lance there.” He said as everyone laughed except for Romelle, Shay, and Hunk who got me towels. I was outside, and Lance was somehow still asleep on me. Slowly, I rose until I was sitting on my butt.

“Hey… wake up.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, when Voltron ends, are you guys still gonna read this book and many more? Are you guys still gonna love voltron for what it is, not its ships, are you guys still gonna be part of the vld fandom, even if most of it is gone? Or are you gonna move on? Tell me what you think, but I don't think I'm going anywhere!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sundayyy! School closes after 2 weeks so maybe my updating routine will change to twice per week? Maybe even three times?? Or...whenever I want? Idk, really, it depends on my situation.

 

**Lance’s POV**

 

“Hm..? What?” I said as I woke up.

 

I looked up to see Keith and Keith straight back at me. I know for a  _ fact _ I haven’t materialized any part of myself. Then I realized that Keith was dripping wet with water. I look down to see my hands, perfectly there. I look up and starting giggling.

 

The rest started laughing, except Keith, who was looking at me with a new expression I couldn’t put a finger on. Still, it was warm and comforting, a look I want him to always have. 

 

And at this moment, I wanted time to stop. The others laughing above us, Keith looking at me like this. Is this what it’s like to have people care about you? Is this the life that I’ve missed out on?

 

I really want to live in it.

 

Soon, though, we had to stop. They helped me up and I helped set remove their camp and store it away just in case nothing happens to it. Then we went into the cars, I went next to Keith in between him and Hunk. Red came and sat on my lap, yawning at first before continuing to sleep. 

 

Keith talked. He talked with Hunk and Shiro and talked endlessly. It just seemed like he had so much to say, so much that he had bottled up for so long and he didn’t stop. All the while holding my hand, all the way to Shiro’s house.

 

We got out and I was already slightly faded. Keith was excited for some reason, and so was everyone. Especially… Re-Romelle? 

 

We had breakfast; bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Adam (I think, also, I love this man, he’s  _ so  _ funny) cooked because apparently Shiro once burned water and almost burned down the house along with it. Adam’s pancakes are so delicious, I kept asking for more.

 

Technically, we don’t need to eat, but who cares? I certainly don’t when it comes to Adam’s pancakes.

 

After breakfast and I had faded a bit more, we played video games and watched a series on Netflix called She-Ra? It was awesome and I loved it so freaking much. I think I’m gay for Bow, he’s so damn cute.

 

After that, we experimented. I tried writing down something but it would disappear immediately as I wrote it. We tried some ouija board thing, but every time I wanted it to go to someplace it would move to the other side of the board all by itself and although everyone tried to convince themselves that it wasn't a real ghost, they still said goodbye and put it away to burn it.

 

By this time, we had tried a few more times and every time we would fail. By 2 o’clock everyone was exhausted, so Keith suggested an idea.

 

“How about we take a break?” Keith said as he ran into his room.

 

We all looked at each, except no one looked at  _ me.  _ That was because I had completely faded and no one could see me. So, I started making the petals to fall again. 

 

Keith came back with a huge box and an even bigger smile. He put it on the kitchen table and told everyone to come and see. I got curious, so I head over.

 

Inside were water guns, and everyone was smiling mischievously.

 

“I HAVE EXTRA SWIMSUITS!” Hunk said as he yelled and ran to the car, got out a bag and brought it in.

 

“Don’t worry, they’ve never been used. My mum is a fashion maniac especially when it comes to swimsuits so I always have extras, for girls and boys.” He said.

 

Everyone took a swimsuit except for Keith and Shiro who went to change. I was the only one left and I didn’t want to evade anyone’s privacy, so I stayed where I was.

 

I looked around and really looked around. The place looked very familiar… As if I once used to live in here. I look around and see pictures. I go to them and see pictures of younger Keith and Shiro and all the others. In the very middle was a picture of a very young tanned skin boy, with one tooth missing. He had a huge smile even though there was paint splashed on his face.

 

A forgotten memory came rushing into me.

 

_ “Hi, Shiro’s mum! I’ve come to help with repainting the house!”  _

 

_ “Oh thank you  _ [ _ … _ ] _ I hope it’s not much trouble.” _

 

_ “Of course not! I love painting and helping out Shiro! That’s birds killing with a stone! Wait… did I say that correctly?”  _

 

_ “Oh  _ [...],  _ you didn’t quite get it, but I understood!” _

 

_ “Mami always says I mix up English words ‘cause it’s so confusin’ tranlating them from Spanish!”  _

 

_ “  _ [giggles]  _ Good thing I know what you want to say, huh? Come on now, let’s go and get started.” _

 

_ “Yes Mrs! Oh, hey Shiro!”  _

 

_ “Hey  _ [...].  _ You ready for ultimate fun?” _

 

_ “Yeah!”  _

 

_ “First, I want you to meet someone…Hey, come on out here.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ It was a little boy, smaller than Lance but looked about the same age. He was looking down on the floor as if glaring at it would burn a hole that would eat it up. _ __   
  


_ “Hi! I’m  _ [...] _! What’s your name?” _

 

_ The boy shrugged. _

 

_ “Do you not know your name?”  _

 

_ “He’s adopted, well at least on a trial. He has lots of names, but we don’t know what to call him and he doesn’t really want to give us a name. Do you think you can give him one?” _

 

_ “I don’t know Shiro… I haven’t known him long enough. *Gasp* Is he painting with us?” _

 

_ The boy vigorously shook his head. _

 

_ “In my home country, shaking your head means yes! C’mon, let’s go!” _

 

_ He took the little’s boy’s hand and ran outside where he was sure everything was. He handed the boy a paintbrush and grabbed a tin full of paint. _

 

_ “Where do we start?”  _

 

_ “Actually,  _ [...],  _ you guys can go do, his bedroom. Which color do you want?” _

 

_ They both look expectedly at him. _

 

_ The boy looks down to the tin that  _ [...]  _ was carrying. The color was cream. He cringed his nose. He looked at other colors. There was red, black, grey, blue. He chose blue and grey. _

 

_ “Alright, the lines have been put, just do the parts you can reach, don’t do anywhere else, okay?” _

 

_ “Okay, Shiro! Bye, we’re going upstairs! Let’s go!” _

 

_ Reaching upstairs, the little boy directs them to his bedroom. Upon entering, he put the tins and the brushes down. He closes the door and looks at the tanned boy with a huge smile. _

 

_ The little boy looked annoyed. _

 

_ “Come on, don’t be like that! Let’s get started!”  _

 

_ They both pick a brush up and the blue paint tin. Since they were so short, they could only do certain parts. It ended up looking like a huge wave when they did one wall. _

 

_ The little boy was so concentrated, he didn’t see the tan one aiming paint at his face. When cold meets face, the other boy looks at him. He picks up his brush, dips it in the paint and flings the paint into the tanned boy’s face.  _

 

_ Then it started. _

 

_ A paint war, that went on for several minutes, with death glares that turned into giggles that turned into full-blown laughter for the both of them. Shiro walked in just as someone flung paint aiming the other. It hit Shiro’s face instead. _

 

_ He joined. _

 

_ He then joined in, having fun… and wasting paint. At least, that’s what Shiro’s mother said when she found out. However, amusement was there. _

 

_ Shiro’s mum had taken pictures to keep memories, the first time their adopted son smiled and laughed. _

 

_ After, in the evening, when they were all clean, they sat next to each other outside on the porch in the backyard. They were looking up at the stars. _

 

_ “I wanna go up there one day,” Shiro said. _

 

_ “Hmm… Maybe me too. But I’m okay here.” The small boy said. _

 

_ “I don’t know either… I really love the beach! I’d miss it a lot if I went. And what about Mami and Papi? And Ven’ca and Marco? And the new baby Leewis or som’in.” _

 

_ “Veronica and Marco, and it’s Louis. And I’m sure they’ll be okay.”  _

 

_ “You know, I have never painted a house before.” The small boy said. _

 

_ “Well, now you have… Keef.”  _

 

_ “Keef?” The little boy said. _

 

_ “Yeah! That’s your name!” _

 

_ “I think you mean Keith, you guys.” _

 

_ “That’s what we said. Keef.” The tanned boy said. _

 

_ “Keiith.” _

 

_ “Keeef.” They both said  _

 

_ “Ugh, nevermind then. Keef it is.” _

 

_ “That’s not how you say it. You just said it with an ‘F’.” Keith said. _

 

_ “No, you guys keep saying it with an ‘F’.” _

 

_ “Nope we are saying Keef, with a ‘T’ and ‘H’, but you’re saying Keef, with an ‘F’ instead.” _

 

_ “... Just kill me today.”  _

 

_ “Shiro, no-” Keith said, remembering what they saw on the web the other day. _

 

_ “Shiro, yes-” Shiro said in response. _

 

_ They all looked at each other, before breaking into fits of laughter. _

 

_ “This was the best day ever,” Keith said. _

 

_ “Indeed it was Keith, indeed it was,” Shiro said. _

 

_ “You said it correctly!” They both exclaimed, before laughing again. _

  
  


“Hey, come one, the game is about to start,” Keith said as he shook Lance out of the trance he was in.

 

Does Keith remember? Did he know that his name came from him? Lance would never know, but one thing happened for sure. In that entire memory, he never heard his name, even once. It was blurred out or it wasn't spoken, and this wasn't helping him figure out what his name was, however, the problem at hand was not about his name.

 

He nodded at Keith, a new light coming through. He ran outside, grabbing a water gun and aiming for his friends.

 

_ Let me show you the true power of the Sharpshooter. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I keep to my schedule!! Haha, have fun with this one, and yeah, the day was short but everything needs to rush to a certain point in time....

**Keith’s POV**

 

After getting wet, Pidge suddenly had a brainwave. She literally screamed as she called everyone inside because she had a  _ brilliant  _ idea.

 

“Idon’tknowhowwemissedit!Imean,ithappenedandnothingdisappearedandthat’sprobablybecauseit’stechnologywhichmeansit’ssciencewhichmeansnomagiccanmesswithitandheactuallydiddoitandIcan’tbelieveweallforgotand-” Pidge rambled all at once.

 

“Pidge! Slower! What did you find out or discover or remember?” Keith asked.

 

Clearly, it was related to Lance, though Lance was still outside, playing with the cats. There was no point of calling him in, the cats wouldn’t allow him to move. And since when did those cats start liking people other than their owners??

 

“-so then it hit me and- Keith, are you listening??” Pidge asked, snapping her fingers at him.

 

“Uh, sorry, what?” Keith asked.

 

“Look, stop your gay thoughts and listen. Remember when we first  _ found  _ Lance? He typed something on my computer. And that didn’t vanish or delete or anything, probably because whatever happens on a computer is stored in the hard drive and is unremovable unless removed manually, so like, deleting what you wrote with the backspace button. I still have what Lance wrote here on my notepad.” Pidge said.

 

I looked down as she opened her notepad and sure as hell the words were there, clear as day,

 

_ “You need to sleep guys, we have a whole day to spend together tomorrow. Well actually today, huh?” _

 

I immediately went outside.

 

“Hey, come inside, we found a way for you to communicate with us that won’t disappear or anything,” I said.

 

He looks up at me with those big blue ocean eyes, before looking down on his lap where the cats were all sleeping and looking back up again. 

 

Oh. I had almost forgotten the cats.

 

I ran back inside.

 

“Change of plans, we’re the ones going outside because he has  _ all  _ the cats on his lap,” I said, feeling a pang of jealousy.

 

Red  _ rarely  _ lets anyone pet her, let alone sleep in anyone’s lap  _ other than  _ mine.

 

Still, we went outside and tried it out. It was already 3:30 PM by that time and we were finally able to communicate with Lance.

 

We would ask, he would type. 

 

Eventually, we couldn’t see him anymore, just his hands as they typed away questions and answers. We got hungry and left communicating with Lance to order some pizza and watch a movie. 

 

Halfway through the movie, almost everyone was asleep. Red was asleep on me, Blue on Lance, Green on Pidge, Yellow on Hunk and Black on Shiro, though Shiro called him Blackie. Shiro was sleeping on Adam who was sleeping on Allura who was sleeping on Pidge who was sleeping on Romelle who was sleeping on Hunk who was sleeping on me. Lance (luckily) was sitting on a separate sofa all for himself and petted Blue with one hand materialized and his lap materialized once in a while. 

 

I picked up the pillows on the floor and started piling them up next to me so they could replace me and Hunk would sleep on the pillows instead of me. I stood up slowly, Red in hands and scared that the pillows would fail me because if Hunk woke up, he would wake Romelle and the chain would continue. The pillows, in my favor, did not fail me. I nodded to Lance to follow me and his petals started following me. I sat at the stool in the kitchen and opened up the laptop. I typed away.

 

_ Hey. _

 

**What’s up sunshine?**

 

_ Us. Cos the rest of them r sleeping _

 

**Nice. Didn’t see that one coming. Why did you call me for?**

 

_ Idk. I just want to talk to you… _

 

**Awwww, does Keith care about meeee?**

 

_ Shut up _

 

**Haha, lol. Anyway, Keef, do you know where you got your name from?** **  
  
**

_ Yeah… My dad gave it to me. But then he passed and I changed foster homes and got different names. When Shiro and his mum adopted me fully, I wanted to be called Keith. _

 

**Oh… You don’t remember huh.**

 

_ Remember what? _

 

**We were kids and we re-painted this house. I gave you the name. We had a bonding moment and I cradled you in my arms and I gave you the name Keith.**

 

_ Whaaaat? Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen. _

 

**Keef!**

 

Keith laughed quietly as he didn’t want the others to wake up.

 

_ Do you remember anything else before you were taken??? _

 

**No… other than the man with no hair alongside the man with white hair and his generals…**

 

_ Alright. Do you think this is all somehow connected to Allura?? _ __   
  


**Yeah, I do actually.**

 

_ Why? _

 

**Allura is the only person who could look me in the eye, just like the man with the white hair from where we stay for now. It’s like, she can see me. But also can Coran.**

 

_ Coran? Hm…. Maybe he’s somehow connected to this as well? _ __   
  


**Probably. Also, what weird names. Allura, Coran, Lotor… I think, and the others… Axca? Acxa? Zethrid? And… I forgot their names. They sound so inhuman. So out of this world…**

 

That’s when it hit me. The spaceship, the generals and Lotor and Allura and Coran, their weird names. The aliens Matt and Adam were talking about on television. What Matt told us.

 

_ “The aliens look exactly like us, only prettier and more handsome with pointy ears.” _

 

Allura and Coran’s beauty were indeed, unnatural, but I only thought that’s because of their heritage… I guess it is. Because they are aliens! It makes sense, how Lotor talked about going back to their planet and that giant spaceship. But there are still holes left, and there’s one place we can find all the holes and fill them with information.

 

I typed it up.

 

_ The Galaxy Garrison _

 

**The what now? What’s that?**

 

_ The place with all the answers _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, go try out my other fic called Love is Bugging Me!! I swear you'll love it though the schedule is random


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting longer and the plot thickens y'allll. Also, season 8??? Who the fuck is that?? Don't know her.

**Keith’s POV**

 

“This is Keith. It’s the 5th of September and we have a plan. We hung out with Lance the day before and it was so fun. We had water fights, figured out how to talk with Lance and watched a movie...mostly. Lance can type up what he wants to say without anything happening and this is very good for us. We can communicate with Lance and because of that a genius plan came in to mind. It’s all thanks to Lance really, because of him thinking of how some of our friends have weird names… They are aliens. And we’re going to prove it. Matt is coming to pick us (us as in Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk and me) to the Galaxy Garrison because I’m telling you that’s where our answers lie. If we can find out where Allura and Coran came from, we can confront her on it and then she’ll be forced to tell us else we’ll expose. It’s perfect. The plan is perfect. And… um.. Lance is a bit flirtatious and...WAIT! WHY DO I NEED TO PUT THIS IN???” 

 

“It’s your thoughts on Lance! When we show him this, he’s going to like knowing the fact that you like him!” Pidge said.

 

“But I don’t!” 

 

“That’s what you always say!” Pidge and Hunk said at the same time.

 

They looked at each other.

 

“Remember James?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows.

 

I looked away.

 

James was a  _ mistake. _

 

“Whatever, are you guys gonna do this too?” I asked.

 

They nodded.

 

“Fine! Ugh… Umm.. Uuuhh… Lance is… ughhhhhh…. This is so hard! Okay, I... Ughh Lance’ssmileiscute! Okay, Keith signing out!”

 

Pidge and Hunk sneered behind me.

 

I just rolled my eyes.

 

“Okay guys, go pack, we have a long trip tomorrow to Galaxy Garrison.” 

 

They look at me with hope in their eyes. I’m going to lead them to save Lance.

 

\-------------------------------

 

I look up at the sky. It’s starting to light up even more now. It’s just over 6 AM, and we’re almost at the Galaxy Garrison. I can’t help but think of Lance, his smooth brown skin, his cute smile, his contagious laugh, he’s flirtatious personality, the way he always wants to be next to me, the feel of his skin on mine… I wonder what it would feel like if his lips were on mine. They look so soft, would they feel the same? I shoot my hand up to my lips and think of Lance. Immediately, I start blushing.

 

“What’s wrong Keith? You’ve gotten really red.” Matt asks, concerned.

 

“He was thinking about fucking the hell out of Lance,” Pidge says.

 

“No, I wasn't!” I look back at her and give her an evil eye. She just smirks.

 

“Close enough,” she says. 

 

I feel like strangling her but the seat belt and her  _ brother who’s right next to me who’s also driving the car  _ are stopping me. I grit my teeth as I disagree with her. She sticks out her tongue at me. I roll my eyes.

 

“You guys are kids.” Matt says as he chuckles.

 

I roll my eyes again.

 

I look out the window and a small thought of Lance naked under me came into my mind of which I screamed at and opened the window because I was getting  _ way  _ too red. Pidge just laughs, knowing she had messed with my mind.

  
  


After getting there, we were introduced to Iverson and we got into our dorms. We each got one, so we had privacy. I lay on my bed, thinking about saving Lance. Actually Lance in general.

 

Now that I think about it, Lance has been on my mind more than anything. He’s dominated my entire thoughts with his shy smile, his confident smile, his dazzling smile, his wicked smile, his sad smile, his confused smile, his smile. His expressions, his body movement, his eyes. 

 

_ God, his eyes. _

 

_ So … blue. Like the ocean. He likes the ocean, doesn’t he? It suits him. _

 

I’m infatuated with this boy, but that’s probably the urge to save him. It’s not Like I like him. Or do I? 

 

It’s been so long since I liked someone, is that even possible? After James, am I really ready to start liking someone? Am I allowed? What if I become what James said I was? What if I just… start being…

 

_ Useless. Boring. Cold. I’m sorry Keith, but I can’t take it anymore. You don’t show affection, you don’t show anything anymore. You’re not who I thought you were. _

 

I shook James’ words out of my mind. I’ve grown up since then, but then I didn’t get the chance to learn how to love. Nevermind, it’s not like I want to love Lance anyway.

 

Or do I?

 

UGHHHH, I NEED A BREATHER.

 

I walk out of my room and look around. I remember there being a training room, so I go there. I reach there and so many weapons were there. I immediately reach for the sword and start fighting the dummies. Pidge comes in and watches, followed by a Hunk stuffing his face.

 

“Okay, I’ve got intel in some stuff, but it all doesn’t relate to Allura or aliens. They’re keeping it hidden and it’s hard to find where the files are.” Pidge says.

 

“So you can’t find them?” I ask.

 

“I said it’s hard to find them, I didn’t say I can’t find them,” Pidge smirks.

 

I smirk back at her. The plan is going well.

 

After training, I went out to talk to Iverson.

 

“Hello, Iverson. How are you?” I asked in the most respectful way possible.

 

I don’t know why, but this guy hates my guts. Nevertheless, I need to find some information.

 

“Hello… Keith. I’m good, and you? Came to scavenge as much information about the Galaxy Garrison as much as possible?” He says, without even looking at me.

 

“I think you’ll find that you and I are going to be best buds if you already understand me this much.” 

 

“Hmph.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Hunk’s POV**

 

“Okay Pidge, where’s the kitchen?” I ask Pidge.

 

“Downstairs, turn right, then right again and the third room on your left,” Pidge says, whilst working.

 

“Alright, also, don’t stress yourself too much.”

 

She snorts.

 

“Tell that to Keith.”

 

We both laugh as we walk our separate ways. I remember Lance talking about going here with Shiro. He always wanted to follow Shiro’s footsteps. It’s too bad neither of them got to be here. Shiro quit because of his arm and Lance… Well, I don’t want to talk about that right now.

 

I got to the kitchen and hoooly guacamoley is there food. I immediately went looking for baking ingredients and materials and for peanut butter.

 

After putting the final batch of peanut butter cookies in the oven (they were for Pidge, they’re her favorite), I sat down watching the cakes rise. That’s when I heard it. Well them.

 

It was Matt and Iverson, talking. They stopped right in front of the door to the kitchen.

 

“... And she’s here now.” Matt says.

 

“Alright, did she bring her uncle… what’s his name? Carrot?”

 

“No, it’s Coran.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. They need to talk to the new girl, and they need to get off our planet. I don’t like hoarding aliens without the government knowing. And I don’t know just how long they can keep this facade u-”

 

“Matt! Iverson!” A british accent called.

 

“Allura.” Matt says.

 

I gasped. She’s here too?

 

“Sorry for the hold-up, I was talking to Lotor and Coran. They will be coming shortly.” She said.

 

“Of course Princess. Come this way.” Iverson said.

 

“Wait! Where are we? Just letting them know.”

 

“We’re in the basement, room 678. The password is …..” Iverson said.

 

He whispered so I couldn’t hear the password. Allura then whispered the password as well, so I couldn’t hear anything. Still, this is a good lead. Then the cookies start smoking and the alarm goes off.

 

I rush to them, opening the oven and taking them out, putting them on the gas stove. I started coughing. I looked to the door, waiting for one of them to come in. They never did. I went to the door and opened it. No one was there, they had already gone. I’m glad too. I went back to the last batch that was half burned. They weren’t good enough, so I tossed them in the bin and grabbed the two other batches that I had laid and carried to Pidge’s room. There was so much to tell her.

  
  


I hadn’t even knocked on her door when she opened them, sniffing the air.

 

“Hunk! You made my favorite! I love you, buddy! Come in! And bring those peanut butter cookies with you.”

 

I chuckle as Pidge’s eyes eyed the cookies as if they were the only things that mattered.

 

Maybe they were.

 

Those and Lance.

 

She was so desperate to find Lance. When Keith told her about what happened, she believed it instantly, even though she told it was all just a dream and that he was drunk. She wanted her friend back, and I do too.

 

So I immediately told her everything I heard and her face lit up even brighter than when I came with cookies.

 

“Hunk! I swear you’re the epitome of good in this scientific world! You’ve done the hard part, finding where they do this, all we have to do is figure out the password!” She says as she takes a cookie in her mouth.

 

Suddenly Keith came barging into the room.

 

“Give me cookie. Also, I sneaked a peak in a “Forbidden Project” file and the only thing in there were the numbers 732738. Find something to do with them.” Keith says as he sat down on a chair and ate the cookie.

 

“Ugh, are these peanut butter flavored? I hate peanut butter, would prefer chocolate chip any day- what? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

I look over to Pidge, who was shocked and delighted at the same time.

 

“That code spells out ‘SECRET’ and I think we have the code for the room where they are keeping Allura and Coran and Lotor. Where they are keeping the secrets we need to know.”

 

“Great! What are waiting for?” Keith asks, ready to leave.

 

“A time when they aren’t in the room? Like, I don’t know, the middle of the night? It’s only 3: 48 PM right now, you can wait, right?” pidge asks.

 

Keith suddenly pulls that annoyed expression when he’s impatient. I laugh.

 

“How about we go make chocolate chip cookies?” I ask, grabbing his hand.

 

“I don’t like baking.” He says.

 

“You don’t have to bake, you can just help me out.” 

 

“That’s still considered baking.”

 

“You get to have more choc chip cookies though if you help out,” I say.

 

He considers it.

 

“Will you put in more choc chip cookies?” Keith asks.

 

“Yes!” I say.

 

He still considers it. I have a plan.

 

“You know, when Lance was younger, he loved choc chip cookies too. He taught me how to bake them so that one day I could bake them for him. I never got the chance, but if you help out, maybe one day you too could bake some for him. I’m sure he’d appreciate it-”

 

“Alright, stop with the sad inspirational story and let’s go,” Keith says, annoyed but blushing a bit.

 

I look back at Pidge and wink at her. She just chuckles.

 

We reach there and start baking. Keith, surprisingly knew what to do, and he was quick and efficient. He cooked four batches and ate them all like there’s no tomorrow. When I asked where he learned to bake, he just shrugged and said his mum baked and cooked a lot and even though he never joined, he always watched. I guess years of watching actually taught him how to cook.

 

I smile at that, as he stuffed his mouth with cookies. I took one and it was delicious. About halfway done, he cleared his throat and looked at me dead serious, as if he was about to ask where to hide a dead body.

 

“Do you think Lance would like these?” 

 

“I mean, the sea would be a better place to throw out the dead body but- wait, what??” I answered automatically.

 

“What?? Are they that bad that Lance would die from them?? Huh, and I thought I could surprise him with some the next time he came around…” Keith looked sad.

 

“No! That’s not what I meant. It’s just that you looked at me as if you were going to ask me where to hide a dead body so my brain automatically provided an answer to a question I thought you were gonna ask but you didn’t ask that so I got confused and- Okay, it was a misunderstanding. They’re so good, I think Lance would die  _ for  _ them rather than  _ from  _ them.” 

 

Keith smiled. Like, genuinely smiled. Then he says, “Thanks mum,” under his breath and I dropped a tear because Keith’s childhood was so rough and to hear him say that… just makes me so sad.

 

So I kick him out of the kitchen because I am having too many mixed emotions. After cleaning out the kitchen, I go back to my room and wait for dinner. After dinner, at midnight, we would go down to the basement, and then we would see once and for all what exactly  _ is  _ in that basement and how it can help us save Lance.

 

I reach my room, lay on the bed and think of Lance.

  
We  _ are  _ going to save him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is a LONG story, okay? It's going to include A LOT of stories. I had writer's block on this chapter, probably why it took so long to do. I then finished my OTHER story, Love is Bugging Me, so to remove the writer's block I have and it did! So now I'm back with more updates. I'm updating this one today so I can update another on Sunday and maybe on Wednesday too. Anyways, have this, I don't know why, but I feel like Pidge and Keith are the bestest of friends XD

**Keith’s POV**

 

It’s night time now, and to be more specific, it’s time we sneaked down to the room. And I don’t know exactly what time that is, but I do know it’s time for action.

 

Hunk stays behind because we need someone for a lookout, and he isn’t exactly the quietest person on Earth. Hunk is also giving us top cover, telling us if someone’s coming, and as distractions if someone  _ is  _ coming.

 

Pidge and I are going down because it’s like as she said, apparently. 

 

“I’m brains and you’re brawns.” 

 

“But I’m smart!” I say.

 

“Not to my level, so you gonna be the brawn guy, okay? Now let’s go whilst there isn’t anybody there. Hopefully.”

 

Pidge and I take the elevators because apparently stairs are too tiring and there’s no one using elevators at this time anyway. I don’t tell her that  _ we  _ are using the elevators at this time of course because an argument would erupt and we would get caught.

 

Still didn’t stop me from glaring daggers at her.

 

Still didn’t stop her from smirking about getting her way.

 

We reached the basement, the door is always unlocked. We had gloves on just in case someone decided to look for fingerprints. We looked high and low before slowly coming to the realizing that maybe room 678 doesn’t exist. There was only room 675 and that’s it. After searching twice, Pidge sat down.

 

“We’ve been in most of the rooms because they’re storage facilities so they don’t need a code. We’ve seen how big they are on the inside, and we’ve seen how far apart they are spread…” She started to mutter.

 

“Yeah? And? How does that help look for a room that doesn’t exist?”

 

“What if it does?” She says.

 

I look at her as if she’s delusional.

 

“There isn’t any other door here Pidge!”

 

“But there is all this extra space! Big enough, in fact, to fit in two whole rooms with extra space. Maybe there  _ is  _ a door, but it’s hidden.”

 

I looked at the space left. It was unnecessarily big. I walked to the side of it, touching it with my bare fingers without the gloves. I started to slowly walk along the wall. Suddenly, it went from brick to metal.

 

“Pidge! I think I found the door!” I say as I continue touching the camouflaged door up and down and side to side. Just like a regular door.

 

Then the keypad should be someplace at the right… I found it!

 

“I found the keypad! Now input the numbers.” I say impatiently.

 

“Alright alright, just let me do this.” 

 

She starts spraying the wall coming towards me.

 

“What are you doing?” I ask.

 

“You literally  _ dragged  _ your finger here, the fingerprint you left will get us caught. I need to remove it. Don’t worry, it works, tried, tested and has worked once.”

 

“For what? You’re 15.” I say.

 

“Yeah, that’s the point. I’m 15, I’m broke and I’m hella horny.” 

 

I scoff at that. If she thinks age 15 is being horny she hasn’t hit 17 yet. A smirk at the dirty thoughts that fill my head of things I did last year that I would  _ still  _ do today.

 

“Hey! Stop your dirty thoughts! The door is open and you’ve been standing there for 3 minutes now.” She says.

 

I gulp and nod. I then go in. I didn’t know what to expect, but the rush of  _ something  _ went through me. I looked around the  _ highly highly  _ advanced room with technology full everywhere. Pidge was seated next to a computer in a corner, probably downloading information, deciding which is important to keep and which isn’t. I started to look around.

 

I noticed, however, that the technology looked  _ a lot  _ like the underwater castle. Maybe they’re related somehow? They have to be. If they’re connected, then that means Iverson and Matt know about Lotor and who he is. If we can’t corner Allura about it, we’ll just go to one of them. Preferably Matt.

 

Pidge looked so amazed seeing all the gadgets when something moved behind her. She must have seen the look of terror and curiosity because she suddenly whipped her head behind her. Suddenly, something came flying to her head. It was a little triangular prism. It looked way too high tech to be possible, and how was it flying? It didn’t have any thrusters. However, Pidge was so fascinated by it so much she didn't ask questions. She gasped and petted it and grabbed it into her gremlin hands and sat down with it, continuing to work whilst cuddling the robotic thingy.  

 

I looked around a bit more when I see some type of symbol. It looked like a “V” but it was all weird looking, and it was glowing. I kept walking up to the symbol till I reached armor. It was white and red and looked like it was missing a headpiece or something.

 

I look down to see that there was a gap on the hips where you could put something that was  _ also  _ missing. I looked even closer, the shape somehow in the slightest looking like…

 

Those hand holding thingys.

 

I take a step back.

 

This  _ is  _ related to Allura, all of it. I was in denial at first, just thinking maybe we’re wrong, but right now, the evidence is pointing that Allura had something to do with the kidnapping of Lance McClain.

 

“Keith!” Pidge whisper/shouts.

 

“What?” I whisper/shout back.

 

"Hunk says there are two people coming our way...I hear footsteps, you left the door closed right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We have company, hide!!” She says before keeping quiet.

 

I couldn’t see her, so I hid behind the armor since it was in a case.

 

“What does that mean then? Are you going to need to find four or five people to be paladins?” A familiar voice said.

 

“Well, that is assuming they want to. But then we’ll have to reveal to those paladins what’s going on. And what if they refuse? We can never know if they’re going to keep a secret.” Another familiar voice said.

 

“... I hope we can find them then. I really miss us, ‘Lura”

 

“Me too, Lotor, but if we want to get to the way we were, then we need to fix this and go home.”

 

There was silence.

 

“Would’ve thought Rover would’ve come by now,” Lotor said.

 

“... Me too… Who’s there?!” Allura shouted.

 

Shit, she sounds so angry, she’s  _ actually  _ scary.

 

Suddenly I hear a very happy bot.

 

“Rover! Where were you? Were you asleep? I told Matt to fix you up so you wake as soon as someone comes in here, you’re our guard! You attack uninvited people!” Allura said.

 

“Well, they technically  _ are  _ invited if they know the code…” Lotor said.

 

“... True, but what if there are some sneaky kids who are trying to resurrect someone and they know it’s linked to us so they find out the password and where this is just to find something that could help them?” Allura said.

 

Silence, then laughter.

 

_ That’s exactly what we’re doing, what the fuck right down to detail. _

 

“Paladin armor… I wonder which one would be yours and which one mine?” Allura said as she neared where I was.

 

“I wouldn’t have paladin armor… it’s too bright for me. And you would have the color pink probably. It does compliment your eyes…” Lotor said.

 

There was silence.

 

Then babbling. Allura is probably blushing like crazy.

 

“Allura, stop blushing! Aren’t we already dating?? Hahaha, you always get like this when I compliment you!” Lotor says, laughing as well.

 

“It’s not my fault I easily blush, okay?! Quiznack, get off my case!”

 

I hold in my laughter. It’s true that Allura easily blushes, no matter who she’s getting a compliment from.

 

“We gotta go now, we’ll leave the paladins armor in here for tonight, then we will collect it tomorrow so we can start making preparations.”

 

“Alright love, let’s go.”

 

Footsteps, a door being closed and  _ locked,  _ and then there was silence.

 

It was quiet for 3 minutes before Pidge whispers.

 

“Keith?!”

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” I talk normally.

 

Pidge comes out of her hiding spot as I emerge from mine. We look at each other. We just found a lot of information, and I’m sure Pidge has some data.

 

“We gotta go now else we’ll be in trouble.” Pidge imitates Allura’s voice.

 

“Alright love, let’s go.” I imitate Lotor.

 

We look at each other, before laughing our heads off.

 

We start imitating the two as Pidge was unlocking the door, laughing our arses off as the comments got snarkier and dirtier.

 

Our laughter died down as the door didn't open.

 

“Pidge?” I ask, who just stopped doing anything altogether.

 

“They changed the code.”


End file.
